Avatar's Future
by Vlue
Summary: Korra must balance the world while dealing with the appeal of being an Avatar. She has to deal with the Guard she left behind, the probender she's falling for and a chi-blocking teacher.Lemons for later chapters howrra/makorra/whoknowsanymore
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_When I was Sixteen and Howl was peaking at the age of nineteen..._

We sat together in the tower that overlooked the Southern Water Tribe. It was sometime in April. "Howl, are you going to finish that?" I look pleadingly over at his dumplings.

He squints his eyes analyzing the dumpling. "I think I am."

Before he could even pop the dumpling into his mouth I swiped it and chewed it smugly at his protests.

"Hah. Deal with it." I open my mouth to show the squashed dumpling, "Want some?" I close my mouth and I chuckle when Howl rolled his eyes, "Wow, Korra you're so feminine."

"Should I be?" I flutter my eyelashes.

"I should say only around men but I know you don't give a hot damn about that." He leans back onto the walls of the tower accessing me.

"How do you know that? I got hormones. I hit puberty!" I yell vulgarly just for the sake of having Howl laugh good humorly but when Howl speaks again his voice is sober, "But when the world is balanced, you might want to begin looking in on that."

I look at my hands, they're burned from a failed Fire Bending attempt. "I won't because honestly Sometimes, I worry that I can never get the World Balance enough. That I fail as an Avatar."

Howl placed his hand on my shoulder, "You're not going to fail."

"What if I disappear like Avatar Aang?" I know Howl is giving me a look like his comprehending my weakness. He raises his hand up so it cups my cheek so I look at him.

"Korra, Every avatar is different but you know what they all have in common?"

"What, oh wise Howl?" I smile weakly at him.

He grins, moving closer so I can see straight into his dark eyes, "Avatar's never fail on balancing the world."

I don't know what had happened. The rawness of our conversation or what was said after didn't matter, but I remember what his lips felt and tasted like.

That was the first time I ever kissed Howl.

It wasn't awkward or lust filled. We spent quiet nights in the Tower talking about the stars and the snow. We spent lunches walking around the perimeter. We weren't public with our relationship.

If you could call it a relationship. We would do the same things we did before but we would be connected by some physical contact. Kissing, our hands clasped or just our legs crossed.

Sometimes when we kissed Howl would pull away shake his head, "I can't Korra. It's..." But he would look at me in these searching ways before kissing me again urgently. I didn't know it yet

But I fell for my guard. I think he loved me too.

But every passing day, I got better at my bending. Howl would congratulate me but his eyes would glaze off to the side. I called him out on it one day,

"Howl, what's wrong with you? That one guard asking you to suck his-"

In spite of himself Howl laughed shaking his head. He turned his back to me to look out to the vast land of snow. "Korra, I'm happy for you."

"But?" I stand by his side placing my hand on his.

"You know, after you master all four elements, "

"There's like eight now," I corrected him.

"Millions of elements, you're going to leave soon, the world needs it Avatar."

"Howl, are you afraid of losing me?" I turn him so I can place my hands on his face so he could look down into my eyes.

He brings my hands down and onto his chest, "Korra, I'm a guard. I'm always afraid."

From that day on wards, we didn't say it but we knew our time was going to come to an end.

Our kisses became feverish, our hands became frantic. Whenever we were alone we pushed the barrier. Each moment another article of clothing would be removed. One day it was just our shoes... then both our tunics.

Our skin felt hot and moist but Howl was always the one to pull away, "We can't Korra." He would then slip on his helmet and hand me my clothes with his back turned.

I became frustrated. More failed escapades in the days. In the months. Then a year passed. My firebending was perfected. Tenzin was due tomorrow and Howl and I would become a memory. Our time felt limited.

Howl began to distant himself from me. Too make it easier on us or he finally listened to himself and quit me, I never asked. He never took the night shifts or afternoon shifts. He slept in. He never watched my training anymore. I was never cold before but as Howl began to become a painful shadow I felt the icy blade slice through my heart. The last time he even touched me when he gave a faint kiss on my cheek on my birthday. I would take Naga out excessively just to talk to Howl, my only friend.

It was after Tenzin's visit that I finally took action.

I left a note for Howl to _meet me at the Tower at night_. I waited patiently for him. The odds he didn't show bore down on me. The Tower felt empty without Howl's presence. _Hah, speak of the devil_.

"Korra, what's wrong?" His voice was deeper and his chin was growing stubble. He sounded out of breath.

I felt an urge to wrap my arms around him but instead I crossed my arms in front of me, "What's wrong? What's wronnng?" I silently screeched. I turned away cursing myself as my eyes watered _I loved you. That's what's wrong you dumbass! _

He came behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. He embraced me tightly putting his chin on my head. "Korra I know what you're planning."

I try feebly to push away from him but I looked up at him as he looked down at me, "How? I didn't think it through yet. "He smiled solemnly, "Korra even when I'm not there, I'm always watching you."

I reply, "Aren't you just a creepy guard."

He kisses me quickly, "It's my job, and I'm always at the Tower. I saw the way you looked out and the distant way you looked at your food during dinner. I know you Korra."

I stretch up to meet his lips and moan a little when he tilts my head and deepens the kiss. "Korra…"

I bite on his bottom lip and whisper in his ear, "Howl, you can't stop the avatar…" I tease.

Howl shudders before grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him and down the tower, I frantically ask him, "Howl where are we going?"

"To my quarters."


	2. A sound a wolf makes

We rushed into his room, our adrenaline's pushing us. He kicked the door closed turning to me with such tangible intensity that I latched on as he pulled me close; crushing our lips together.

We molded together our lips, our tongues tracing our mouths. He pulled away to run feverous kisses down my neck and behind my ear. I pushed off his helmet and pulled up his top, heavily breathing.

Howl traced a hot trail across my cheek bones, pulling me closer to his bed. He pulled me down next to him before laying over me without placing all his weight. When he removed my tunic he sent shivers down my spine as he continued the trail of kisses down onto my chest and onto my stomach. "Oh my spirits, How…" I moaned as he slowly peeled my wrappings and kissing my chest gently. He slowly pulls away my bottoms and boots, pausing. I subconsciously covered myself, blushing.

"Hey quit it,"

He removes my hand and looks down at me full of admiration, "I get to look, seeing as I won't see it again." He chuckles dryly. I pull his face back to mine and we kiss for a moment. His hands roam over me as I imprint my mind with his chest and back and neck…

Howl pushes back my hair and whispers into my ear tender nothings. I roll up to grind against him, "Oh…Howl, please." He places his hand between my legs and touches me. His fingers playing in and out and on a pearl. I almost yell out. It builds into a sharp crack of stars before removing his hand.

He kisses me gently when I hear clothing rustling. The sensation of our skin in contact was like firebending from all over. I remember telling Howl that if I might burn him. Howl chuckled in my ear before asking, "Are you sure Korra?"

I nod, "Please Howl."

He nudges my legs apart and places them on his hips. I pant with my eyes close but I can feel him coming in in one rhythmic slow motion - _SPIRITS THAT HURTS! _We kiss harder, his mouth covering my yells and moans. He thrusts deeper on as the pain thankfully gives way to dulling somewhat pleasure. "I'm sorry Korra if you're in pain." I shake my head and pull his mouth back to mine.

He grips the space beside my head and pulls tantalizingly out before inserting it back in with a quicker speed. I grip onto his forearms groaning with the sound of the bed hitting the wall. We go through a slow agonizing pace that causes me to curl my toes and almost scream as he angles me in a way that hits me at the right spot. We begin to increase our tempo as Howl pulls me onto his lap and bounces us, plunging in deeper. I hold on Howl as he places hot kisses on my chest. I breathe faster feeling something going to burst.

"Howl… oh…I'm about…"

Howl goes slowly pulling out and at the tip plunging and grinding all the way in. He pulls me up and pulls me down in the same motion making me insane. I gasp, "Oh my…Howl!" It was like laughing, waking up and everything right in the world. Like the world snapped at that instant allowing stars to crash into my body.

He plunges straight in and pulls out before he could release into me. I feel warm all over, our breathing irregular and heavy. I slump against him catching my breath before looking up at him, "Howl… I love-"

He pushed his lips against me, his eyes closed and his eyelashes wet...

That night, it was hours before sunrise that I left Howl exhausted and sleeping. I realized if I stayed I would have nights like this all the time. _I wouldn't mind, _I thought mischievously. _But I have to get Tenzin to teach me Airbending._ I gathered up my things and pried myself from his warm arms. My body was sore but I bent down and kissed Howl lightly, "Howl, I love you."

It wasn't until I was with Naga on the ship that I never really said goodbye.


	3. Mr Hotstuff

_[character developement and a filler. It's building up for some.]_

The sun shone on my back making me sweat. I shifted on the floor; _I'm no doing this right_. Tenzin thought it would be easier if I did the meditating alone. So now here I am. Alone. Sitting. _Bunch of koalabull shit_. I can't really calm my head. I keep seeing Asami and Mako smiling it up. I sigh, closing my eyes tighter. I felt a shadow cross my back, "Tenzin, if it's a gift from TarrIock, please, just donate it somewhere." I turn to find a tall, burly and angular faced man looking at me. His buzzed hair revealing intricate tattoos that rundown his neck into his red tunic promising more. I can't speak. I want to look at him fully but his eyes. Amber Eyes bore into mine.

"Hello Avatar Korra." His voice is husky and beautiful like the sound of fire cracking.

I push myself up and dust myself off, unconsciously tucking my hair behind my ear to have it fall again. "Um, Hey there…?"

"Rouzan." I fleet my eyes to my hands twining up my tunic. Rouzan is very good looking.

"Well Rouzan its nice meeting you and all but I have to continue training." I turn around, my face growing hot. I sit down again crossing my legs and cupping my hands. "By the way, why are you here?" Rouzan walks around me and sits back against the gazebo railing, his arm propped up on his knee. He looks straight into my eyes, "To be here with you." I get this faint trace of someone in a tower smiling at me. I curse in my head at those feelings. _I have to forget Howl. It's better this way_.I slowly smile, "Ok, tattoo boy, why are you really here?"

He grins, not looking at me but off to the side so I can see that some of the tattoo is on the back of his neck and that his eyes crinkle when he smiles. My heart unwillingly flutters, "Well, I hear you need some training in Chi-blocking but I can also- " He flicks his hands to throw a ball of fire at me that I dodge easily. "Well, aren't you a show off." I lower my voice saying like a statement of fact. "Impressed?" He smirks a little before mimicking my sitting position.

His eyes still making me feel tingles all over, "Rouzan, how old are you?" He scrunches up his forehead mock or not concentration before answering with a shrug, "19, give or take." My heart faintly soars at the thought of him being close aged with me. I hide my smile by turning my face downward. I fight the sudden chills that race around me as I think of Rouzan being close to me. He gives a small smile, nodding, "Time with you will be well spent, Avatar Korra." Before I can reply he closes his eyes. I look at him for a moment, this urge to trace the tattoos that go down his forearm onto his hands in a woven circle. _Jeez. How am I supposed to concentrate now?_

"Hey Meelo, Where's Korra?" asked Mako and Bolin carrying various equipment for their Pro-bending training course with Korra.

Meelo was doing a weird dance trying to act like a leaf, "She's with Rouzan "

"Rouzan?" Bolin tilts his head in protest.

"Yeah, Fire Nomad!" Jinora said giggling with a blush.

"Hes sooo dreamy!" Ikki hides her face behind her hands and giggles to.

"Where are they?" Mako felt suddenly uneasy at the thought of Korra with this _Rouzan._

"Bolin, Mako. Korra cannot train with you today. She has blocking today." Tenzin stated, coming down from the temple steps. Bolin dropped the equipment, "But we came all the way here!" Mako wacked Bolin behind the head, "Geez Bo, respect!" Bolin rolled his eyes before apologizing, pulling a cracker out to feed Papu. Mako turned to Tenzin, " May we train here then?" Tenzin looked at them for a moment. "PLEASE DADDY! PLEASSSSE!" His daughters begged their eyes wide. Tenzin's shoulder's sagged in defeat but with a smile he said, "Go right ahead. Do not bother Korra and Rouzan."

"Daddy, is Rouzan sleeping in the room next to Korra's?"

Mako tensed up for the answer_, Rouzan_ was sleeping near Korra… but what did he _care?_ Mako was just worried about his teammate that's all. _Yeah, that's all_…

Mako and Bolin rested on the balcony of the temple overlooking the small forest of the island. Somewhere Korra was training. Jinora gave them lychee juice, her face blushing at Mako's and Bolin's thin jersey's and practice clothes that showed off their muscles. Bolin was showing off a rock trick to Tenzin's kids while Mako scanned the forest scene. Korra had been avoiding practice for awhile now and he wanted to see what was up. _Not like I care for her or anything. We just need to win. _

I threw all I got at him. He threw all the got to me. It was great. _Exhilarating_! He suddenly pulled this stunt that threw my back on the floor. He straddled me throwing my arms above my head. "Do I win this round?" He leaned in close. I smiled before throwing him off with rock. "Is that really fair Korra? Earthbending in a fire bending match?" I had to admit it, Rouzan was the perfect sparring partner. He was quick and agile but strong and powerful.

"No but sitting on me is a low blow." I kicked a boulder toward him. He broke it somehow creating a cloud around me. "No, this is." I felt his lips press behind my neck, burning it into I knew a Mark.

I yelped and threw fiery punches everywhere. Into the sky. Around me. Rouzan's laugh echoed as he ran for his life. "You PUNK!" I run after him swearing. He throws a combo at me, "Are you unsatisfied?" We break through the forest into the courtyard, Rouzan throws another move toward me, I slice through the fire, and grip his hands throwing him off balance. I land on top of him, straddling his chest. I pin his arms down with my hands. I lean over, "I. win."

"WHAT!" Mako almost fell of the balcony at the scene before him. Bolin looks up from his trick to see Mako's face red with jealousy. "What?" Bolin looked over, his face falling into a frown. "Who's that!" Bolin pushed himself up to look closer at the scene of Korra and guy basically copulating in broad daylight. "KORRA!" Jinora called out, "BO AND MAKO ARE HERE!" Korra looked up and waved, her smile wavered just a little, her eyes catching Mako's.

Mako sat back in stunned silence while Bolin frowned deeply when Korra stepped off of the guy. They exchanged words, Korra obviously smug at beating whoever this guy was. Mako thought_, Shes just happy to be the winner that's all_. _Nothing more going on_. He watched in Silence, unlike Bolin who mumbled under his breath, as Korra helped the loser up. Mako jerked upright suddenly when The guy pulled Korra close and jabbed her on the side and on the back making Korra yell and go limp. "OH SPIRITS! KORRA!" Mako launched himself off the balcony, running toward her, Bolin not far behind.

They slowed down as they neared, stopping when they heard Korra cursing, "You damn cheater. I won already." The guy guffawed and pulled her up, draping her arm around his shoulders, "Korra, there are no cheaters in real life. There are only winners and losers and Avatar, you are a loser." Mako and Bolin came closer just in time to hear, "Wait till I'm not blocked, tattoo boy, I'll kick your ass back to square one."

Mako felt pings in his chest as he saw Korra and this guy smiling and laughing_. I'm only scared for her safety, I need- we need her for the tournament_. Bolin asked, "Korra! Are you alright? Who are _you_? You could've hurt her!" Bolin poked, pretty hard Mako could see, the guy holding Korra. Mako was silently astonished when the guy didn't budge nor did he flinch.

"Whoa, Bolin, I wasn't in any real Danger. Geez." Korra unlatched herself from the guy and stood straight up, brushing herself off. Mako noticed she was avoiding eye contact with him.

Bolin pursed his lips and squinted his eyes, "Well, then, who are you?"

The guy grinned kindly like a monk, "I am Rouzan, I'm from the fire capital. Tenzin called for me to teach Korra Chi-blocking and Fire bending techniques." Korra waved her hand around like dismissing, "I swear, I just think you're staying here to just take down the all mighty Avatar." Rouzan nodded solemnly, "It's just a perk." She smiled and punched Rouzan on the shoulder. Mako watched as Rouzan humored her and rubbed it, his eye wincing.

"So, what's up with all the tattoos?" Mako asked_. Teacher or not, I don't like him_.

Korra regarded Rouzan as he scrunched his brow again, thinking deeply. He opened his mouth to answer when Ikki yelled from the temple, "MAKO! ASAMI IS HERE!"

Mako looked over at the Temple, feeling his heart just speed up just a little seeing the long flowy hair and bright green eyes peer at him. He turned back to see Korra and Rouzan, their head close murmuring to each other, Bolin still giving Rouzan the evil eye. He felt guilty as he reluctantly turned back to his girlfriend and away from Korra. When his back was turned he didn't see Korra bare holes into his back with her eyes. Mako walked toward Asami but his mind was filled with blue eyes and a wavered smile.


	4. Gala's are for looking

After Dinner, I sat outside on top of the white lotus guard hut feeling uneasy around the guards but happy for their radio. I dislike the guards for just one reason. _I shouldn't even be thinking about him. I can't let myself be weighed down by this_. Another Message from Amon's little cult cuts through a broadcast. I shut it out feeling myself grow cold and clammy. I wrap my arms around my knees and pull them close. I pull in one shuddering breath and look out toward the city. Somewhere Amon is looking back and waiting for my retaliation. _Somewhere out there Mako is with Asami, laughing and being lovey dovey. _Somewhere in that City, benders are in fear. _I have to stop it. Somehow. _

"Pondering the cosmic energy avatar?" Rouzan asked from behind me.

I didn't turn because I felt him sit behind me but his back pushed against mine. I glanced to see Rouzan stretched out, the other way, admiring the temple's architecture. I scoffed sourly, "I would if I could even get into Avatar State." Rouzan went rigid behind me, "You haven't even touched any of your chakra's?" I go immature for a moment to giggle. Rouzan pushes me with his shoulder playfully, "Get your mind out of the gutter. But, Korra this is serious. You haven't been in the avatar state before?"

"No, Rouzan it's just that…" _How am I supposed to open Chakra's when I can't even get my head clear? _ "It's what Korra? I'm here to listen. That's why I'm here." Rouzan placed his hand on my shoulder. _Howl. _I quickly shrug him away, "Rouzan, it's just-"_ Afraid? Angry? Jealous?_

"Korra, come down dear, you have to get ready for the Gala." Pema's kind voice called up to me, "Rouzan, you too!"

I didn't look at Rouzan as I jumped down and into my room, avoiding any eye contact with the white lotus guards…

While at the Gala…

Mako couldn't help but feel high and mighty as people look with envy and admiration at Asami and him. Bolin was whistling happily. The room started to applaud, Mako's attention suddenly averted to the source of the applause. From over the crowd's heads he could see Korra's head coming into the middle. He politely pulled Asami along, Bolin ahead of them, toward Korra. Mako and Bolin couldn't help but be marveled at Korra. _She was undermined for being beautiful. _ Mako felt uneasy but hid it as Korra looked at Him then at Asami. Bolin, always optimistic told Korra of Asami's sponsorship. Bolin's attention was occupied as fangirls surrounded Bolin. "That's terrific." Mako observed as Korra's eye shifted to the side, her face falling. _She sure doesn't show her appreciation. _As if Korra read his mind Korra gave a smile, gracefully, "Thank you so much." Asami smiled, Mako's heart flopped. Tarrlock pulled Korra long leaving Asami, him and Mr. Sato to chitchat.

Bolin came back, his face flushed and smug, "Where Korra?" He looked around excessively.

Mako gestured over toward Korra discussing with Chief Lin Beifong. Korra's shoulder's sagged a little. _What? _Mako didn't hear Asami until she touched his shoulder, "Mako? What's wrong?" He looked down and smiled, "It's nothing." _Korra, what's on your mind? _He looked over toward Korra as that Tattooed guy he didn't like particularly materialized in front of her. Women and girls alike gazed longingly at Mr. Tattoo. _What the hell does _he _want? _He peered down at Asami who was still talking at her father. When he looked back over to Korra, she and the guy were making their way outside gardens. Anger swelled within his chest. He dismissed it as ill-manners. _I have Asami but what the hell is wrong with _me?

"Korra, I apologize for offending you back at the island. It was not in any intentions to hurt you." Rouzan bowed heavily. His back exposed to the sky. I sighed, "No, you did not offend me I'm just…" Rouzan stood straight and went closer to me, his hands raised like he was going to place them on my shoulders like Howl used but instead he puts them back down."If you're scared or not confident, we are here for you. I can teach you incredibly hard but powerful techniques like the Dragon's Fire or the Comet's dance-"

"I am not scared." I throw back defiantly.

"Korra, I understand the pressure you're going through, but realize I am here. Tenzin is here. Everyone is here for you." _Heh. Sure. Mako is here for Asami. _

Rouzan pushed my hair out of my face, making me blush, leaning close to me so I can see only his eyes "Korra, whatever happens, you are strong enough to push through it." We're close. His breath on my lips. His eyes are half lidded and darker. I begin to close my eyes and pull away, walking back to the party. I hear Howl's voice echo my own as I say, "I can't."

[_Trust me, when I say when the time comes, it's going to be intense like biting and burning. Firebenders are aggressive and tactiful so shouldn't their scene be it?]_

_Leave some R&R _


	5. Harsh Realities

_**[after the premature battle with Amon and Korra]**_

Mako walked into the loft feeling light and bubbly. Asami's jasmine perfume still lingered in his senses. "Bo? You here?" He unwrapped his father's scarf and collapsed onto the couch with a happy sigh. "Mako!" Loud thunderous steps came up followed by Bolin's bright flushed face. Bolin's eyes were frighteningly green like burning leaves. Mako, alert, sat up "Whoa, what's wrong Bolin?" Bolin was gasping from either shock or for air but between breaths, "Its…Korra…she's…"

"Wait What about Korra?"_ What has he missed? _ Guilt for not being there when Korra needed him swirled violently next to concern for Bolin that was on the verge of melt down.

Bolin gulped before saying one hundred words a minute, "Korra-challenged-Amon-a-she-left-tonight-Tenzin-left-suddenly-and-I-asked-Tarrlock-what-happened-and-everyone-won't-tell-me-what-happened-but…" Bolin began to shudder, "Mako, what if she's _gone?_ Tarrlock was talking about searching the earth kingdom…" _That would be where the next Avatar would be… _Mako thought darkly. Bolin shook hard his face pale. "Mako, she can't be gone!"

Mako gripped Bolin's shoulders and shook him, "BO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Bolin looked up at Mako, "Bo, she's strong and the Avatar she's going to be alright. C'mon we'll visit right now." Bolin nodded, suddenly motivated and rushed down stairs. Mako wrapped the scarf around him, remembering Korra wearing it. A sudden pain surged through him. Mako shook his head, following Bolin, he cannot break down. He had to be strong for Bolin and his sake. _Korra, please, don't leave. _

Bounding upon the Island, there were several Lotus Guards that hovered at the entrances of the temple. Some of their eyes were downcast while others were alert. Tenzin met the two at the dock, his face wretched and pale in the moonlight, "Councilman Tenzin! Is Korra alright?" Bolin bounded toward Tenzin. Tenzin answered, "Yes, she is alright." Bolin's eyes shifted toward the sound of sobs coming from the temple.

"But..." Mako came up, his heart pounding in his ears.

"She's in a state of shock right now. She can't sleep. The thoughts of Amon are destroying her mentally. At this rate, she will be too weak and she will give up for another Avatar…" Mako and Bolin understood. Korra's sense of justice and pride will overpower her fear any day. Mako and Bolin jumped as Korra yelled.

"So how are they stopping it?" Bolin asked directly looked over to the only light in the temple.

Tenzin looked down, his frown deep, "Healers are here to soothe her mind,"

"How?" Mako's hand tightened on his scarf. Some sobs wafted over to their ears making them cringe.

"They're trying to wipe any false thoughts that occurred in her mind during Amon's attack."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Bolin asked, his eyes wide.

Tenzin shook his head, "If the healers stray off just a little they must re-insert the thought back forcefully but also if they lose focus just a little they could wipe out her memory."

Mako and Bolin gasped. Mako was the first to speak, but quietly, "How long will it take?"

"It will end when the sun is up because the full moon will be gone."

Bolin nodded, "We'll come back then. Tell Korra, We love her and wish her good luck…" Bolin didn't know any motivational sayings to say at a time like this. He nodded to himself though and walked confidently back. Mako could see though his shoulder shook. Mako didn't know what to say, "Yeah…tell…tell her we love her." Tenzin nodded gravely as Mako turned back to the boat. He stopped and turned, "Sir, where is Rouzan?" Tenzin partially regarded the question, "He's inside with Korra."

_I should be there inside with Korra. Not Rouzan. _Mako thought bitterly.

It was one of the hardest things to do but Mako went inside the boat, placed a steady hand on Bolin's shaking figure and left the island full of her screams and sobs. _Please, Korra Be alright._

_Flashes of me blurred through my mind. I was pushing a boulder at the southern water tribe as my mother clapped. My father laughing as I cooked a fish with my own ball of fire. Naga and I, young, laying in the snow. Me on the water's edge sharing a fish with a polardog pup. Howl and I sitting on the floor of the tower talking about snowflakes. Howl and I kissing in the darkness of his room. _Darkness…Amon- I scream, into the darkness with only his mask and his voice. I feel cold knives slice through my veins when suddenly -the fear vanishes replaced with disorientating memories: my_ mother calling me the Avatar. Bolin bringing me to the probending arena. Mako laughing at my prank on Bolin. Sharing a snack after practice. Mako and I firebending sparring in the gym. Smiles and happiness haze my mind as I drift into a welcoming slumber…_

"Is it done?" Rouzan pushes Korra's hair out of her damp forehead. Her face relaxes and her breathing goes steady.

The healers, exhausted nod as well, leave the room pleased.

Rouzan pauses pushing her hair out of her face as his shift's his attention to Korra as she stirs awake, "Rouzan?" He smiles and thanks the spirits. "Hey there." He is resumes running his hands through her hair as she smiles tiredly looking sideways at him, her eyes barely open. She yawns widely "Rouzan, I need to ask…something of you." Rouzan smiles kindly down at her, "Anything Korra."

"Teach me the Dragon's Fire."


	6. Dragon's Fire

"Alright Korra, this technique is really difficult. It's going to be like last night all over again but with this, you can channel your energy into a power stream of fire from your core to mouth." Rouzan instructed pulling and tying his Monk like tunic.

I unwrap my pelt and remove my boots. Throwing it off to the side I remove any lose items so it won't get burned. "Hey, Rouzan are you really a Monk?"

Rouzan smiles at me while stretching, "Not really. It's complicated…"

I shrug, "Ok, so how do I do this?"

Rouzan pulled out a piece of chalk from one of his tunic's folds and drew a circle with symbols of the seven Chakra's. Throwing it off to the side where my clothes were at and clapped his hands as chalk dust flew into the air. "Alright, let's get started."

I walk back, "Whoa, whoa. I'm learning Dragon's Fire not going into the Avatar State. The fuck is this Rouzan?"

Rouzan shook his head, "It's like mastering the Avatar state but it's quicker and I believe more painful for you."

"Why do I want to do this again?" I cross my arms in front of me.

He gives me a look, "Hey, you're the one that wanted to learn-"

"You offered, dumbmonkeyfrog."

"Regardless! This technique can be used when you do not want to risk anything during the Avatar State."

"Fine, what do I have to do, teacher?" I stretch out my arms watching as Rouzan closes his eyes and begins to meditate position in the middle of the circle. He gestures to copy him. I stretch out my neck and shoulders and sit in facing in front of him when I realize, "Hey, Rouzan. How come you know so much about the Avatar?" He doesn't open his eyes but scrunches his brow again, "Like I said, It's complicated."

I smile, "Decomplicate it then."

He in turn smiles, "I will one day, when you are ready."

"When I get this technique done, better be ready with your answers." I close my eyes.

"Just be _ready_…to hear them." Rouzan added rather hastily.

We sit in silence, our breathing becoming in sync. After what seems like an hour I twitch and ask, "Rouzan, so basically during Dragon's Fire I…"

"You channel all your negativity into fire and throw it through your mouth. Like redirecting lightning but more painful"

"Oh. That's nice." I smile widely without opening my eyes. Another minute passes and I sniff, "Rouzan. Nothing is happening."

"You aren't trying."

I open my eyes and glare straight at him, "The hell I am! Rouzan, I'm not an expert on meditating so can we cut to the chase? Please?" He opens his eyes slowly and regards me carefully, "Korra, if you skip any step of this technique, such as the warming up, it'll just hurt more when you get it wrong."

I stand up, "Then, let it hurt."

Rouzan stand up as well, his face mischievous, He grips my arms and pull me close so he can whisper, "Let's begin." My face reddens and I pull away to stretch hopefully looking nonchalantly. He laughs and traces a finger down my spine giving me chills, "Avatar Korra, open yourself up." He says behind me before walking a little away.

"Alright, watch my movements. It'll take time to perfect." He lunges a little throwing his arm to balance behind him then he transitions into several slow and quick graceful yet commanding stances. In every stance he exhales and in every transition he inhales. He does this technique around so I can feel him all over. His breath and his heat bearing down on my exposed skin like a burning bonfire. The technique is so intense I begin to squirm at the power that radiates from him. "In every move, you want to be perfectly ground, the fire can push you off your feet if you aren't prepared." He tells me. I nod, totally mesmerized by his beauty. "Every movement is just a little different for each bender-" He slides off his arms out like he's fighting an invisible force, "It will depend of the flow of energy you feel to continue the technique." I look at his face finally to see it perfectly smooth and emotionless but in each transition I see a flick, a fleeting glimpse, of pain and anguish all over his face.

_Is this the pain he describes when doing this technique? _I open my mouth to question him when he throws his head in the air and pulls his muscled arms down and opens his mouth to almost to scream. A full stream blasts from his mouth into the sky in a color in array of colors. I gasp and say quietly, "It's beautiful."

Rouzan pulls back and wipes his mouth on his wrist and looks away. "It's not beautiful. It's full of sadness and passion. To master such a technique, you must first conquer yourself." I watch as he looks down at his hands that are smooth and pale, "You must relive all of your regrets, doubts, heartaches and sadness then crush it into something that is a part of you."

He turns to me and cups my chin to make me look at him, "Korra, promise me one thing, you will not use this technique unless in dire circumstances."

"Makes sense but Why…" I grip his tunic, our faces close.

"The more you use it, the more likely you can destroy yourself."

He cups my face and pulls my face to his again but as our lips touch just lightly I pull back in pain. His lip singed mine. He pulls away, covering his mouth and sadly smiling, "Side effects." I chuckle, "You know, this technique is _intense."_ He walks a little away again breaking our contact, to my protest, and smiles, "Like what avatar?" I shrug and stretch my legs, "Like sex." He guffaws and gestures for me to start. "Go on, just begin in the warm up position I did and concentrate on the energy flow. Trust in it. Let's see if you really think it's like sex."

I close my eyes and move.


	7. Jealous sleep

Mako and Bolin took the empty noon ferry to Airbender Island when a burst of colorful flame emerged from the grounds over the trees. "WHOA. DID YOU SEE THAT?" Bolin tipped over on the railing trying to see a better look at the fire as it died down. "You don't think Korra would…"

Mako shook his head in disbelief and confusion, "It's probably that kid. _Rouzan." _Mako didn't sleep at all last night. His mind buzzing with Korra's screams. At one time Mako got a dream of Korra screaming but in a different way and in his room. Her screams falling into moans and her legs wrapped around him- _what's wrong with me! I'm getting some sick feel for her screaming? _Mako scratched at his head frustrated. His dream haunted him through the morning as whenever he saw girls he saw Korra then his mind would lead to her gasping and rolling up to meet him in a kiss- _ARG STOP. _Mako mentally slapped him for it.

When boarding the island, Mako and Bolin were greeted by a just landing Tenzin who looked grave again. "Councilman, what's happening?" Bolin asked looking around for the source of fire. Tenzin shook his head angrily, "Korra is practicing an ancient firebending technique, I can't stop her but she won't stop herself either." Mako and Bolin followed Tenzin to the courtyard in the back where Korra was moving in an old form that immediately mesmerized the two. Mako reddened a little when he looked at Korra thinking of the dream, but he didn't regard Rouzan whose back was turned and watching Korra. Tenzin looked away sadly as if something of the scene was physically hurt him. Bolin gasped, "Why is she crying…?" Mako looked at Bolin to see if he was watching the same thing he was.

Mako focused then on Korra's face. In every transition her face crumbled into this look of pure suffering and agony that he was felt cold all over. In every transition he could feel her sadness. He could hear her shuddering breathes and gasps of pain. She bit her lip where Mako could see a small drab of blood formed at the incision as Korra threw her arms like she was pushing something off her, "Wait Korra, you have to store it or else the fire won't come out." Rouzan instructed his voice monotone.

She nodded, changing another stance, her arms pulling instead of pushing, a low whimper escaping her lips. Mako observed this dark yet beautiful technique in hurtful awe. "Why are you letting this happen, Councilman? She's hurting!" Bolin protested watching aghast as Korra gasped in pain into another stance her eyes closed as a tear rolled down. Tenzin shook his head gravely, "She has to… to perfect this. It's unorthodox but Rouzan told me she didn't want it any other way."

Mako watched, stunned as Korra's movements got more quick and dominant. Her breathing becoming controlled when finally she grounded herself and opened her mouth to scream as a jet of blue flame burst out of her mouth like an explosion of spiraling fiery water first strong and steady. Bolin and Tenzin watched in awe as the fire spiraled into this slow moving vortex that shifted in blue and red colors. Mako pried his eyes from the display to see Korra's mouth close in exhaustion and in almost slow motion watch as Korra's eyes closed and collapse. _NO! _

"Korra!" Mako raced forward as Korra fell into Rouzan's arms. Anger and jealousy surged throughout his blood as Mako stopped a little away to see Korra shallowly breathing. Rouzan, _this chump, who the hell does he think he is?_ Nudged her head onto his shoulder as Tenzin came worried, "Will Korra be alright?"

Rouzan nodded, "Yeah, she's just exhausted. I'm going to bring her to her room."

Before thinking Mako stated, "I'm coming along."

Rouzan placed Korra down delicately, pulling his arms out from under to push her hair out of her face. Mako watched to his chagrin, trying to find some flaw to this mysterious person. He glared angrily as Rouzan's hand strayed a little too long on her face. Mako couldn't see what Rouzan's facial expression was but the kid's shoulder's sagged like the weight of the world suddenly landed on him rather than the Avatar that he was obviously lusting over.

"You can go, you know, to talk to Tenzin. You obviously have things to talk about." Mako specified frankly.

Rouzan stiffened like remembering Mako was in the room and nodded. He turned around to smile that kind monk smile and bowed shortly, "Thank you. I will leave her in your care then."

He walked briskly off as his footsteps didn't make any sound on the floor. Mako feeling oddly uncomfortable sat on Korra's bed edge, quickly regretting it when she chuckles sleepily in her sleep

"Rouzan, you're right, it's so not like sex…" She blindly places a searching sleepy hand on Mako's. He bit back angry remarks and pitiful and bitter comments on Rouzan. _SEX? What the hell have they been doing all this time? Was Rouzan always on her mind now? Was he being overlooked? He never overlooked her…_ Mako was suddenly overwhelmed with repeating images of his dream that he struggled internally of pulling away or not. He fought not. _Be cool, Mako. _"Uh, no it's Mako."

Korra's eyes snapped open and she pulled her hand away. "Oh. Hi Mako!" Her cheeks reddened as she awkwardly smiled. It wasn't as front and center beauty that Asami, guilt gave a swift punch as he thought of Asami, but Korra was unmistakably beautiful on her own. He fought against for better judgement and went against his hand to place it on her face and run his thumb down her tan skin to see if it was as smooth as it looked. She began to try to sit up but Mako gently pushed her shoulder down, mentally cringing from the tension that erupted in his mind from the sheer, clothed, contact they shared. "Not really a good idea, Korra." _No Mako whatever is on your mind isn't a good Idea _he thought to himself.


	8. Compassion and karma

I smiled off and shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked me. For the first time in ages, I was cold. Firebending really drains a girl. I felt right to say this,"Yeah, I guess I am. Why, do you want to warm me?" He wouldn't dare to answer that if he knows what's good for him and Asami.

"Yes."

Before I could even react, Mako unwrap his scarf and spread out beside me onto his side. He scooted closer to me, pushing me closer to the wall and into him. I lay frozen watching as Mako held himself by forearm and with his free hand he pulled me closer so I was enveloped with him_. Holy Shit_. I wiggled a little "Mako, what the hell are you doing?" He tightens his arm around me, "Quit Squirming Korra, you want to get warm don't you?"

_UH, NOT LIKE THIS. I THINK I'M PLENTY WARM NOW_. "Well, I thought you would start a fire or something…" I mumble. _But, it was comfortable_.

Mako freezes and looks over at the firepit on the wall then back at me, smiling awkwardly, "Well…it's basic instinct."

I look up at him but only his chin, "Mako, _that_ would mean we were soaking wet and we had no clothes on." I blush brightly when I realize I can't take back what I said.

Mako stutters, "You-your crazy!" He scratches his noses and places his arm gingerly back on me. I give him a look that he doesn't see, "What, are you…nervous?" I ask. I place my hands on the space between us and lay them flat on Mako's chest, laughing as he jumps. "Are you Mako?" His breathing breaks, "You're crazy Korra." Mako says this like a statement of fact.

I push him a little back so I can run my hands down slowly to his stomach then back up to his shoulders watching as he shudders. "Korra…" _oh spirits, what am I doing? What is wrong with me?_ "You haven't answered my question, are you _nervous_?" I trail my hand down his chest slowly stopping just shy of the edge of his trousers. I tug on it to silently laugh at his reaction. "Hmm, Mako? You nervous?" I purse my lips in satisfaction as Mako gulps, his adam apple bobbing, and looks down at me. He glares at me before removing his arm and grabs both of mine in his. "Korra, stop, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." _Ouch_. I glare back at him and say icily, "What, am I not pretty enough for you?" _Pity party for one please._

I push him away but he wraps his arm around me again, "Korra, what the hell does that supposed to mean? Is this about Asami?"I shrug off his arm and try to sit up while pushing him off and away, "No! Do you like her so much that everything leads up to Asami? Asami this? Asami that?" _Smooth Korra, he must not think you're jealous now_. I sat up against the wall glaring down at him. Mako shook his head, pushing himself a little up on his shoulder, still lying down. He looked up at me with his face accessing my outburst. "It's not always about Asami…"

I glare at the wall, "Sure, city Boy. Anything you say, but Mako you aren't fooling me when you say that. I understand Mako. 'She's great, wonderful, beautiful yada yada…" I furrow my brow as if there's a bright light in my eye and say, "She's all you have on your mind." You're on mine. I don't look as Mako sits up and leans closer to my face, his arm on the wall next to my head, "No. You are." He leans in just to brush his lips on mine then pauses. My entire face enflames but I mumble against his lips, "Alright, I think you -."

Mako pushed-no propelled, his lips onto mine his hand snaking behind my neck and tilting my head, making the kiss deeper. I bite back a moan as he pushes himself against me onto the wall and lays his arm down flat against the wall making it hard for me to breathe. He lets go of my lips for a moment to kiss my jaw, "Don't think." I open my mouth but he covers it and we fight with our tongues. I grip onto his shoulders as he grabs my legs and places them over his so I straddle him against the wall. My mind buzzes as I kiss him back harder and fiercer. In my head I know this is wrong. I know he is going to pull away soon. _Please be soon_. _This is going fast._ I don't know if I can handle it if it goes too far and he pulls away then. He release my mouth to kiss my neck and under my jaw. I reach for his shirt and pull it off of him. I sigh as he places hot hands inside my tunic and slides his thumbs inside my bindings, tugging them seductively. He runs his teeth to my wrist quickly back to my neck. I close my eyes and moan, "Mako…"

He freezes. He pulls away and looks at me. He covers his face with one of his hands and says, "I'm sorry Korra. This _is _wrong." I open my eyes and look at him as he looks avoids my eyes and says, "I have Asami and-". I pull away quickly and crawl off the bed. _Be strong Korra_. "It's alright Mako. We'll just forget this even happened. All of it." I fix my clothes and push back my hair, "You can just go back to ignoring me and I won't even think twice about it, deal?" I compose my face so when I look back at him I don't show any hint of emotions. "Wait…Korra,"

I raise my hands, palms facing out to him, "Whoa, don't Mako it's already forgotten." _I wish_. "But you don't have to be in my room. You can leave." _Please. Just get out_. I didn't watch as Mako pulled on his shirt and walked out. From my peripherals I saw him turn at the door and look at me before walking out.

I shudder and whimper, holding my arms close while I close my eyes. _I am a fool_. When arms close around me, I don't feel surprised at my disappointment that it isn't Mako's. I feel comforted enough to know its Rouzan's. But above all I know beyond somewhere in a tower overlooking a snowy land is a guard that knows how this feels. This is just the world balancing his pain with mine.

**[a/n] Yeah I promise you, when its time to "get down to business" they'll get down to it. **


	9. Wolf Return

Chapter 7 Wolf returns [Met Tahno already]

That night, I didn't sleep. I talked. I opened my mouth and talked to Rouzan. I told him of the South Pole and a certain guard and of Mako. I told him of all my fears. He didn't intrude or anything. He just listened. Before dozing off I thanked him for it. He just smiled and said, "One day, you'll understand why I'm here." …

Training was a bitch. Sure we were 'united' physically but mentally? Hell no. In the early morning we suited ourselves up and practiced like usual. Rouzan lounged somewhere in the front, probably secretly enjoying ladies' attention. I thanked the spirits that Bolin was ridiculously happy. Delirious even, over the fact that the tournament was good as ours. He was ecstatic and bouncing off the walls; his bending impeccable. On the other hand, whenever Mako's and my eyes met he would look away quickly; his cheeks and neck red. He tried to smile awkwardly at me but looks away at the ground. _Jerk. _I pucker my lips and slice Tahno's picture off the wall. "Whoa, Korra, show that moxy on the arena and we be winners in five minutes top!" Bolin states excitedly, a disk flying toward the net. I shrug, _"I could give you Private Lessons." _Tahno's words played in my head. I shivered and burned the remnants of the picture for the fun of it. "I thought I was the firebender around here." Mako tried to joke with me. I squint and pout my lips, "Heh. Heh. I think I'm the only avatar here." I gave Mako a weak smile as he returned it just as strong.

"_This is Amon…" _The radio station mumbled. I froze. It was like every pore and fiber of my body split into cold outline of myself. I didn't move. My eyes widened. Cold sweat beaded my forehead. It was like a rush of icy water hitting me from being exposed and rubbed raw by bristles. The oddest occurrence happened as Amon began to talk. What I believe were flashbacks would come to picture and suddenly blur out and vanish. I gripped my head and swayed when I felt someone steady me. "Thanks, Bo." I turn to my savior when Mako's worried eyes gaze back at mine. _Oh fuck no. _I push Mako off and walk over to the radio as the message ends. "That asshole! Who does he think he is!" Bolin roars.

"He's Amon." I say quietly. I try to shake myself off but I keep having the same blur flashback and nothing.

Rouzan bursts in, his coat covered in snow. He grips my shoulders, Mako hisses somewhere in the room, "Korra, are you alright?"

I look up at Rouzan's sculpted face. After staring at it and waking up to it, I still can't get over how good looking he could be. I give him a timid smile, "Amon just threatened probenders Zan, and you ask me if _I'm _alright?" He chuckles soberly, changing the subject, "We need to bring you back to the island. New shipments of White Lotus Sentinels are coming in from South Pole."

"Oh wow, that must be pretty great huh Korra?" Bolin states. I don't answer him. My head swims with for the first time not of Mako. Not of Amon. Not of anything just _him. _A helmet, dark brownish hair and crinkling eyes. My face heats up and I look away toward the wall to contain myself. _Oh. Spirits._

Rouzan gasps dramatically, in his way, "Korra, you don't suppose a certain _guard_ is coming… do you?"

Mako's voice sounds curious, "What guard?"

Bolin asks suddenly interested, "Is it a girl? Is she free? I'm just asking, I could always use another fangirl." He winks to Rouzan who laughs out loud because Bolin doesn't know the inside meaning between Rouzan and I's words.

I blush brighter and turn fully away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rouzan chuckles, "I hear he- _this guard _was the first one to volunteer before the enlistees."

I turn around and give him a face, "Liar."

"Seriously, Korra, who is the guard?" Mako gives me this pathetic excuse of a nonchalant smile but I can see he's nervous. _Like I care jerk. _

I shrug trying to look indifferent, "My friend from the Southpole might be coming in. That's all." _I don't know why I'm not just saying what _he_ is to me. Or was to me, to Mako. Am I afraid that Mako will lose interest in me? _I mentally guffaw angrily _What interest? _I think bitterly.

Rouzan scoffs, "Sure, '_friend' ."_

I turn around and roll my eyes, "Sure, whatever. So…uh…Zan, when is…when is the boat docking in?" I scratch my chin looking anywhere but their faces. I can tell Rouzan is smiling. Mako's eyes are boring holes into me but I don't give a shit. _I really hope I don't. _

"Around noon. Why, are you interested?" Rouzan quirks his brow at me.

I grin crookedly, shrugging my shoulders, "Nope, why, should I be?" My lips twitched with excitement.

Mako glares at me, "Yeah, should you?" He crosses his arms over his chest. _What's it to you? You have Asami. _I think sourly. I mumble under my breath, "Why, do you care?" _Not even you or Amon could destroy my mood._

"Well, I uh, I do but-" Mako began to ramble again. I rolled my eyes toward Bolin who grinned good naturedly, "Korra, you should meet up with this friend of yours. It would take you mind of things. Ya know, seeing someone from the south might boost morale!" I smiled at Bolin and kissed him on the cheek before turning and running out of the room to the locker room to change.

Mako turned to Rouzan who was shaking his head laughing, picking up Korra's duffle and slinging it over his broad shoulder. "Whos the guard?" Rouzan turned, a knowing look in his eyes and gave Mako a look, "Why, are you Jealous?" Mako sputtered back as Rouzan walked out laughing, "If you're so damn curious Mako, why don't you come along?"

Naga parted the on boarding and off boarding crowd. We dodged reuniting families that embraced and merchants that yelled for orders. I scanned the docking ships to a large dark blue one that I remember riding once. White lining and matte metal. It was far off but I could the crowd breaking apart in curiosity and respect as the dock unloaded a regime of matching guards. They ushered out in ten pairs. Some I recognized and others I didn't. Naga's ear's perked up suddenly, "You see him girl?" We quickly went through the crowd. My heart was pounding in in my ears. Worries that he would be angry, that he didn't care about me and worries that he wasn't there. I scanned wide eyed and frantically for his face.

I saw him then. I would've laughed openly at his suddenly serious face. I remember one winter when I was 14 and he was 17, he just came off the ship with other guards. He didn't know what the Avatar looked like yet so I went up to him and asked him about why his face looked constipated. It was an ongoing joke for us until now. I would make copy his face and he would understand without words why. We used to laugh about it whenever we could. A pang of nostalgia hit me like heavy wind. _I miss you. _

I jumped off Naga, patting her reassuringly, and stepped forward behind a group of merchants that were watching the Guards unload and gazed at him. He was taller. Manlier. It may have been just mere months, he filled out. I could see the boyish features in his nose but his jaw was more angular and his brow more defined. _Is it just me? Have you changed so much? _I suddenly felt anxious to know that in those months apart he found enlightenment and forgotten me. About us. I cringe a little from the impact of being swarmed of images of _him. _

I gasp out when He nears. I stretch my toes and cover the sun from my face so I can look at him. I make the mistake of peering too high that we make eye contact. In this millisecond we exchange so much. I murmur his name, unsure on my lips. I feel my lips beginning to form into a smile. Then in a fleeting light it's over. The troop have turned and walked away toward a base near the dock. I fall back onto my toes as Naga saddles up right next to me, placing her head under my hand. _He didn't even acknowledge me. _My eyes begin to well up, I swipe them away and climb onto Naga. She turns her head toward me confused and I pat her head, "C'mon Naga. He doesn't remember us." We trotted out onto the Ferry and headed for Airbender Island.

I made a brief appearance for the orientation meeting for the new guards. I avoided his eyes. I felt them on me. Were they filled with emptiness like before or hate and disdain? I bowed gracefully and excused myself as the meeting closed into freetime for the guards. I practically ran to the other side of the island where lemur and bison stables were located. Naga was eating some fish as I patted her head. "I guess it just isn't in the cards for us anymore huh girl?" I tell Naga.

"What cards." I know that voice.

**ALRIGHT i'M TRYING TO KEEP UP THE UPDATES, trying to set up the entire story while keeping up with the show's progress. **


	10. What happens at night

Chapter 8- What happens at night.

He stood a little way off from. I squeezed my hands together and crossed them in front of me. Just seeing him made me want to run up and punch him but hug him at the same time. I just stood up, probably with my mouth gaping open, as he just stood watching me. His eyes search mine before he greets me formally ,"Avatar Korra." _The hell._

I realize I just want to punch him now, "What the hell Howl? I don't see you or hear from you and all I get it a lousy _Avatar Korra? _The fuck is wrong with your head Howl!" _Howl. Howl. Howl. Howl._

He drops his formal façade and frowns childishly, "Me? You haven't mailed or contacted me at all! I jumped on the first boat to Republic City, to find out benders are in danger! But most all, to hear its high alert for you! Do you know how worried I've been for you?"

I throw my hands up in the air, "Well, that's just great because I _so _need someone to remind me that I'm in grave danger."

Howl scratched angrily at his neck, a grumpy sigh, "Korra, dammit, I've missed you. I didn't picture meeting you like this. Suddenly you're just gone, Korra. It hurt."

I sigh as well, still angry, "I'm sorry Howl, but you knew I had to go."

"You could've waited till I woke up!" We were at each other's throats again. Months of suppressed feelings just exploded in our faces as we fought."SO you can talk me out of it? No!"

"Damnit Korra, stop thinking about yourself and think about others!"

"Don't you think I do? I place _all_ before me! I let people I love go on so they can live happily after I'm gone! Don't _you _think that I wanted us to be happy? HUH? HUH HOWL?"

"What you think I didn't think of that? Ask you to forget your avatar duties and live a happy peaceful life somewhere? Leave all this behind and just run away with me? You think I never thought of that? I thought of it every single damn day!" He threw his hands up in frustration, "I thought of what we could just _have_! You think you being the Avatar didn't affect me? It affected me every day. Every day I would wake up and worry about you. Night and day."

I pursed my lips feeling my face go warm, "Night and day? Then why didn't you acknowledge me in public? Huh? You ashamed of it?"

Howl gripped me suddenly, placing his hands where they rightfully belonged under my chin and on my shoulder making me look up at him, "Haven't you been listening? I won't let you risk you're destiny and fate for something like this. Did you know I almost cried when I saw you looking for me? I almost broke rank and ran for you. Tell me where is the shame there?"

I felt my eyes moisten, "'for something like this'? You mean this?" I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I covered my lips with his feeling right and stable for once in these months, feeling as his body molded to mine in perfect harmony. The perfection was so surreal I almost moaned in this dream.

I gripped his shoulders and pushed myself even closer to him as he gripped my lower back. I flew off his helmet so I could run my hands through his messy hair. We broke apart and rested our foreheads together our breathes mingling in white puffs between us. "Just like old times?" He asks me.

I kiss his nose, "Better."

"We should make it better." He kisses my jaw. I blush and look around, "Hmm, then we should remake the past right?"

Howl smiles mischievously, "Let's get out of the cold then…"

I grab his hand and pull him into the dark corners of the temple, up the dusty staircase toward my room. Tongues, hands and clothes went wild. "The city's changed you." Howl mumbled against my neck as he pulled my sweater off and away from us. I shake my head and pull of his uniform, our hands practically high speed. "Shut up Howl and kiss me."

He laughs and kisses me with freedom, his hands tracing my arms, back and trailing down to my thigh pulling it up over his waist as we collapse onto the bed. He pulls away my wrappings and touches me. Right _There. _I arch my back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer as he inserts another finger, stretching me. I bite down on my lip as he kisses my collarbone. I smile in appreciation and pull him onto me, "Howl…" We remove every garment we have and devour each other. Howl's eyes are soft and trace my every outline but I don't feel subconscious in front of him. When he removes his fingers We go slow suddenly as Howl licks into my mouth and parts my thighs with his knees and settles in between. We breathe heavily as Howl places one hand onto my bare stomach and ease himself into me. I gasp and grab the pillow under my head as he pulls away and plunges in, in one fluid slow motion. He places another hand under my other thigh and hooks it over his shoulder and thrusts even deeper making me moan loudly. I cover my mouth with my wrist. "Korra…"

He places both hands onto the side of my head and I grip them. He kisses me and I know it can't go so slow after this kiss. It was like fire bursting that sent us into this frenzied and needed affair. Howl thrust and angled up hitting me _there. Oh spirits…! _"Korra, stay with me." Howl withdrew slowly, making me feel him all around and thrust quickly in. We rolled that way until I gasped out, "Howl, please!" He shivered before withdrawing and releasing it. He slumped over me, his head on my collar, our sweat mingling with our breaths. "I sure missed you Howl." I wrap arms around his back and play with his hair sleepily. "Are you going to be here when I wake up?" He teases tiredly.

"I have to, I can't move."


	11. Visiting Rights

Bolin and Mako arrived around noon the next day pumped and hungry. "It's so nice of Pema of to invite us over for Brunch before the tournament." Bolin smiled, patting his stomach.

"Yeah, but I wonder why Korra didn't I mean she does live with them." Bolin inquired. Mako shrugged, "Beats me, probably catching up with her Guard Friend." _I never got to get down to who this 'Guard' is. _Mako felt uneasy as they walked into the temple. Korra was seated across Jinora and Ikki, her face flushed and dream like. _Happy. _It was a new look on Korra and Mako liked but was unsettled by it. _Why does she look so… _happy?

"Hey Bo, hey Mako." She greeted them smiling. Bolin greeted everyone and sat down next to Rouzan, wetting his lips smelling the meal being cooked. Mako greeted everyone absentmindly having this feeling that her smile wasn't aimed at seeing him or Bolin. Pema came, her hand behind her back as she waddled in. They ate in excited chatter except Korra who was shoveling food her mouth quickly. "Whoa, Korra you hungry or in a rush?" laughs Bolin.

Korra chews, her mouth full, "This sure is great Pema!" She swallows and gets up, "Well I'm going to feed Naga."

Ikki whispers to Jinora who nods knowingly, "tragic really." Rouzan overhears the whisper somehow and chuckles, "It's not even spring time…" He sips his tea as Pema and him discuss Pai Sho and possible baby leans back on his arms, patting his full belly. Mako leans over to Ikki, "what's so funny?"

Ikki claps her hands excitedly but closes her mouth and shakes her head, "Nope! Not saying!"

Jinora gets up, along with Ikki, "Mom, we're going to go play now." Pema nods and the two spies for Mako leave. Mako's uneasiness gets the better of him. _New Guard. Happy Korra. Innuendo comments from everybody. What's going on here? _

"I'm going to walk around." Mako stands as Rouzan turns to him, "Mako, I hope you _enjoy _your walk." _This guy knows too much. _

Mako stuck his hands in his pockets and tugged on his scarf as the cold air bit onto his cheeks. He had feeling he knew why they were all connected but for his selfish reason, he wished they weren't. He hoped for his sake that none of them were related the way he thought they were. The stable came into view and Korra's silhouette. She was wearing a Sentinel's helmet and dodging the uncapped Guard's prying hands. As he neared he could hear what they were saying, "Korra- c'mon please! This isn't funny. It's cold! I'm going to get in trouble." The Guard's voice groaned. "Which one is it? Trouble, cold or funny?"

Mako heard Korra laugh, a pang of jealousy and realization hit him, _I have never heard Korra laugh like that. _Mako had never seen Korra mess around like that either. His chest eased up to know she was alright but he still felt troubled to know why. The Guard missed again.

"Jeez, Howl, you're such a baby!" Korra took off the helmet and placed it on the Guard, named Howl's, head. As Mako closed in, he stopped, he felt like an intruder interrupting a private scene. He felt jealous and uncomfortable as he watched as Korra smiled up to the Guard. Mako was about to turn when Korra called him, "Oh, hey Mako! This is the guard I was talking about yesterday." The guard turned so smile at Mako.

"Nice to meet you." The Guard doesn't even look at Mako that long because he's saying something to Korra. She grins and tells him, "I'll see you there then. Go back to your post before I get your helmet again." Howl shook his head laughing before trotting over back to the temple. Korra's eyes were a different blue as she watched him go. "Has it always been him?" Mako blurted out._Everything was connected, it seems. And Mako wasn't in it. _

Korra's smile faltered, "huh? Watta mean?"

Mako stepped closer, _this is ridiculous, _"All this time, it's been him huh? Always."

Mako understood finally how Korra must've felt whenever he was with Asami. _Did the permanence and infinitive slice at Korra as much as it hit him? _He knew Asami was just a girlfriend but he knew he didn't look at Asami as Korra looked at Howl. "Mako, I don't know what you're talking about." She turned around but Mako could see her blush. "We've got a match to go to." It was like a ribbon was pulled out of his grasp delicately. He enjoyed holding that ribbon and almost admitted to love holding that ribbon that annoyed him so. That ribbon brought him to peace in mind with all its spikes. And most of all, He didn't want to let it go.

_During the duel_

"Council man Tenzin!" Mako and Bolin were done ushering out the citizens and running up to the bending man. Tenzin threw off fleeing equalists with some much anger that it was unnerving. Mako and Bolin looked up to see the last portion of the fight. "She'll break through the glass!" Bolin yelled. Korra flipped the lieutenant off the building as the glass broke out from under her. "SHIT! KORRA!" Mako looked around frantically for a way to save her as she plummeted into the smoky abyss. As Chief Lin Bei Fong snatched Korra up and as they landed Mako was already running. Hugging her and having being hugged by Bolin concluded Mako's train of thought. He cared for Korra deeply. He wouldn't fall back now.

**[since they hardly show any previews, so requestss are appreciated at times like these]**


	12. For Howl

_**I was inspired by this video on youtube that had fanart of Howlxkorra going on. It was really sweet, even for me. It didn't have roaring sex sex sex but just aww this is how first love supposed to be like right? **_

Howl stirred. He felt warm. Hope and contentment swelled inside of him. He didn't open his eyes but wrapped his arms around her. Howl heard her sigh and snuggle closer to him. Korra didn't see it but Howl rested his cheek on her head holding back tears… _this is what it would've been like before…_

_Months Ago…_

He stirred, with a smug smile on his face as the south pole's early windy morning creaked against the shutters of his room. The sun's rays were hitting his eyes, _It's Korra's favorite time of day…_ He sighed smiling knowing Korra wouldn't want to miss it. "Korra…" He placed on the area in front of him to pull Korra in a spooning embrace when he hit nothing. _Nothing. _

He flew up, knocking over the blanket looking around frantically before realization, grief, and cold touch of abandonment crashed through him. He paused looking down at the dark blue blanket as it settled in. He covered his mouth with his hand as he inhaled an unsteady breath. He slumped over, placing his face in his hands and wept. _She was gone. _

The days following were unremembered. He kept thinking _What's the point. _He went through all the posts. He woke up early in the morning. Went to sleep Late at night. Day after day. He would wake up sad, dreams filled with Cerulean eyes and smooth tanned skin. He listened to the radio more often. Listening in on her probending success. He would smile to himself, not a wide smile but sad one, to know she was happy. He worried for her. About her. Her mother would come with letters to Katara but none for him. How could she explain it to send letters to a guard? Howl cursed his position.

He would comfort himself partially by reminding himself that after all this, she would come back or he would come there. What life would be like for them, he thought, they could talk in the sunlight without shivering; they could become tourists for one day and act ridiculous. Howl realized after hours of this nonsense his life was pegged with _What if's. _What if she was gone forever? What if she forgot him? What if he forgot her? What if republic city changed her? What if. What if.

The first two weeks were filled with bittersweet nostalgia that he couldn't share with anybody. He would see Korra and him running through the early morning snow and making snow cones. He would see himself younger and happier looking for his helmet to find it on a snowman that would move away and Korra laughing a little way off. He would see Korra earth bending and him being moved in the tower as she moved stones underneath him. He would see ghosts of them running amok in the compound and no one knows. He couldn't share it with anyone. He would smile sadly more often because he told himself that Korra made her decision. He would support her through it all.

After two months of no word but letters to Katara from Tenzin, Howl realized Korra would stay longer. He brought back hobbies, before falling in love with the Avatar, back. He began to read again. He Read excessively next to the radio. His mind split in two on the radio for her name and on the book without meaning. He wrote letters that he never sent. He stuffed them in books. Little snippets of his day and questions for her. After months of letter writing he couldn't find a book without a letter in it.

It must've been at least four months when finally Master Katara came in. He threw off the book he was reading trying to stand up to salute her, "M-master Katara! What brings you here?" she closes the door and raises her hand, "Howl, I'm 85. I'm old but not stupid. I know what's going on here." His face drops but he tried to compose himself, "I have no idea what you are referring to ma'am."

Master Katara raises her brow, "Oh, well I guess I won't tell you about the new shipment headed to Republic City then." She turned to go.

"WAIT." Howl coughed into his hand embarrassed, "Er, for hypothetically speaking, what ship?"

It was Katara that Korra told Korra and Howl's relationship to. Solely her. Howl found out that Katara had been receiving letters that asked about him and that Katara didn't want to impose herself on Howl until the time was right. It was Katara that conceived the idea that there should be more guards in Republic city. For Howl. Howl sat on his bed unable to contain his happiness. _Him seeing Korra. Whoa. _It was just too perfect.

When on the ship, he looked around at all the younger faces. "Now, sentinels, the Avatar is in a state of emergency. Enemy Number 1 is Amon. He poses high threat toward the Avatar. We must be high alert." He felt all blood drain away from his body as he heard the Ct. Norak speak. When exiting the ship he only saw Korra. He couldn't distinguish what was real and what was imagination. When passing the real Korra, his heart leapt. He wanted to remove his helmet and run to her and hug her and kiss her. He wanted to scream out her name and push through the crowd and grip onto her. But he couldn't. He was in daze from the sudden shock of seeing her he followed rank. _Away from her…_

_Back to present…_

Korra stirred and opened one eye saw Howl looking at her and closed it; pretending to be asleep. Howl laughed silently and snuggled closer so he could whisper into her ear, "Lying is bad in the morning,"

Korra smiled in a sigh, "I'm not lying. I'm hoping to extend this morning just a bit longer." Howl kissed her mouth but pulled away when she kissed back. She opened her eyes smiling, "What are you thinking about?" She rolled on top of him and rested her chin on his chest. Howl pushed her hair out of her face, "You."

She grinned crookedly, "Naturally."

"Like the elements put together."

_**I bet you anything, Howl reads romance novels haha. **_


	13. Legends

I was in the locker room alone, like usual, removing my things from the room. _There was no point in keeping things in an empty arena._ I sigh into my arm when the door opens. "Uh, girl in the locker room. You know the rules. Get out." I say without turning. CLANG! Gloved hands crash on either side of my head I turn around, a ball of fire in my hand. I gasp, jumping back onto the locker, "Mako? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I push him off but he pushes me back onto the locker and leans in close, "What's wrong with me? Korra, what's the matter with you? What're _you_ playing at? First you're declaring how you like me and suddenly you drop me?"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Trail after you like some sick hedgehogpup?"

Mako pulls back spluttering again in his pathetic excuses that I decide to ignore. I push him enough away to pick up my duffle and head outside, "You know what's wrong with you Mako? You don't think things through, you just act, and I thought I was the irresponsible one for once. When you got your mind put together talk to me. I'll be the one moving on." _I will move on one day. Just not right now. _

I'm about to head out when Mako grabs my hand, I look at it and look up at him, giving him a look, "What is it _now _Mako?" I turn around as Mako grips the side of my face and kisses me. A kiss that I _always _wanted from him. It's an urgent kiss that causes me to shudder under contact and I grip onto him for balance. He tilts my head so we can kiss even deeper as he trails his tongue across the top of my teeth and gliding against my tongue. He pulls away nipping at the bottom of my lip and whispering my name into my ear, "Korra, think of it…" As much as I love having Mako here, I knew was setting myself for heartbreak all over again. I couldn't risk it. _And why should I?_ I'm perfectly happy with Howl. _Howl. _My heart skipped a beat when I thought of Howl being so close.I sigh and push away, covering my lips with my hand and looking away. "Mako. You should think."

"Korra, I am."

I patted him on the face, nothing that lingers just two taps. "Mako. No. You're not. I'll see you back at the temple."

"Korra-"

"Save your damn breath Mako. I'm tired of hearing you. What're _you_ playing at? Are you making fun of me? Is that it? You're trying to 'lead me on'? Please; Give me a break! What, suddenly you're interested in me? Great spirits make up your mind Mako. First you turn me down in my room! I practically throw myself at you and you shut me down saying it's '_wrong'_. Now- now this!" I gesture at him angrily. "Mako, don't make it hard on yourself. Forget this." I turn and leave. No one follows me as I walk out toward Naga and head toward the water back home.

MAKO POV~.~.~..~.

I sat down on the locker bench with my chin on my fist.I scratched my head hard and mentally smacking myself for being an idiot. That's when I heard clapping. Slow and mocking clapping that came from the other side of the room. I jumped up angrily, "Who's there?" I threw fire punches toward the other side. "Ha. Nice. Try to hit an ancient firebender, kid?" The voice said.

"Rouzan? Is that you?" I stood straight, patting down myself as the tall, tan tattooed monk looking man came into the light. He smiled, still clapping, "Quite a performance, Mako. Way to get a girl's heart." He says sarcastically.

I turned to leave, "Fuck you, Rouzan. I don't see you doing anything."

He laughed in a way that made me turn around, "Mako, I don't need to do anything. I will always be in the Avatar's life. Reincarnate after reincarnate. I will be there. But _you?"_

He patted my shoulder sadly and walked out quickly leaving me in the quiet locker room. I followed behind him. Trying to keep up through the crowded streets. _This bastard can slither through a crowd…_

I caught up with him at the Ferry, standing with his arms behind his back. When walking closer I got a good look at the tattoo on his neck. They looked like sharp scales that winded in different language writing. It was striking yet terrifying at the same time. He was looking toward the Island. I looked too to see Korra and that Guard Howl again, they're silhouettes mingling. Jealousy bit at me as I fought to look away.

"What did you mean, you will 'always be in the avatar's life'?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Rouzan didn't turn to me but asked, "Mako. You kissed Korra avatar the Dragon's Fire, am I right?"

My face flamed up, "Who told you that?"

"Korra, but she didn't give me details. I can put two-to-two together. Now tell me Mako, do you know the legend of the White Dragon?"

I shrugged, _Can't you just give me straight answers?_ "The dragon that taught the firebenders how to firebend. The first teacher. How is this even relevant? _My father told me about it here and there as a bed time story. _

"Patience is something to be revered, Mako." _I'm going to punch this chump. _Rouzan sighed, "Well, here's something you don't know, that the white dragon fell in love with one of its students. You see the dragon; fell for the one student that would never break the dragon's hearts. The one student that could live forever."He gave me a knowing look.

"The Avatar." I whispered. I had a feeling that this wasn't just a story anymore…

"Precisely, the dragon doted on the Avatar because they understand the eternity of their life span. The two became inseparable. But the dragon was so blinded by this new found love that he did not realize they were impossible to be together. He admired from afar and held dignity as the Avatar grew older and older. Their bond grew so strong that words or sight weren't needed to know they were there. The dragon wept as the Avatar died one night." I didn't want to admit it but Rouzan's voice was hypnotizing. _It's as if he knows it by heart._

"He was the first to find the next avatar and raise it up and protect it. He became a paternal presence and loved the Avatar even more. Building a relationship that would transcend lifetimes. After several Avatar reincarnates, the dragon was elderly and tired. One era, the Avatar was killed in ferocious battle with the dragon heavily wounded. Upon the dragon's death he saw the first Avatar in spirit form, she told the dragon, 'stay with me'. The dragon's spirit was pulled away and was transformed into a human where the first Avatar and the Human Dragon spirit lived in happiness in the spirit world. They were only apart when the dragon and the Avatar would reincarnate once more."

Rouzan turned his head to look at the sky, "Avatar Roku created a strong friendship with a dragon did he not?"

It took me a moment to snap out of the trance to answer the question, "Uh, I think so." _I didn't look into the history books. _

"The White Dragon's soul was split now, after being reincarnated several times, and placed a piece of its soul into the Roku's dragon. The white Dragon was reincarnated once more after Roku's death but as Avatar Aang froze himself, he broke the cycle of the White Dragon's lifespan. Since the dragon could not return back to his beloved Avatar in the spirit world, the dragon burned a molten tomb in a volcano and rebuilt himself into a human."

We docked onto the island. Rouzan began to walk away, his hands behind his back. "How the hell is this even relevent?" I asked following far behind his quick pace.

"Some say, the legend goes that the white dragon and the avatar found each other through the dragon's fire and that their connection is affirmed through contact."

"You mean a kiss?"

He paused and smiled that mysterious monk smile, "Well, I guess you would say, the rest is history."I followed him yelling, "This doesn't make any sense!"

**There has to be a reason why Mako going all . Theres just gotta be a reason. **

**if you know what's going to happen, PM me, I'd love to hear from you. Requests are nice as well. **


	14. End

The fight was over, equalist lay all on the floor as we all stumbled up to behold the scene in front of us. When I finally got a look at Korra I was awestruck…

Korra's eyes filled with intense white eyes that seemed like burning stars. Tears ran down her face like icicles of mercury slides down glass. She looked chillingly beautiful. Power and energy radiated off like heat and cold that uncontrollably balanced in a powerful being. I looked over at Bolin to see if he was alright. He stared with his mouth gaping, one of his eyes were closed but the other was open staring painfully at the bright star Korra was. She floated in a ball of tightly spun air like art of Avatar Aang in the war. Those pictures sent chills down anyone that saw them but seeing them in person was like heart stopping.

Underneath her was the fallen body of Amon and another. Howl. His body lay crumpled and singed. He didn't move as Korra cried over his body like a banshee. Howl was dead. Korra was fighting not an outside force but misery.

The air swirled around her in the beginning of a horrible vortex, earth was pulling off the ground. I limped toward Bolin, blood staining our clothes. I grumbled out, "Korra-don't!" She didn't hear me over the sound of world shaking underneath us. Bolin yelled out something that I couldn't hear.

Somehow she heard me because she turned to us, her face suddenly clear, still full of tears "I'm Sorry Mako." She floated and kneeled to the ground; gripped Howl's mangled body tightly and closed her eyes. Her body trembling in that air orb. It was like a silent yell but I believe everyone could hear it, _Goodbye. _

From Korra's closed eyes I saw the lights shut off. The earth stopped shaking and the air stopped flowing all at once. It was a sudden stop in time and sound. In a burst of wind, it exploded from Korra and Howl and into the air like a whistle. Korra collapsed to the floor, her arms around Howl. It was the stillness that shook me to the core, that chilled every fire in my being. I knew she was dead before I heard it.

Tenzin was the first to run toward the two. His face hurt beyond repair. I couldn't hear but I saw. It was like being in a daze. Tenzin scooping Korra up, yelling out mutedly in anguish. Bolin dropped to his knees, pushing his face in his hands, shaking as more people came. I could read Bolin's lips yelling _NO! NO! _

I held onto Bolin as I looked up, tears streaming down my blood crusted face. In the haze of my tears I saw a tan tattooed figure hold Korra and Howl. I blinked trying to adjust my eyes to see a white dragon or was it a cloud, being ridden by two figures. They seemed to wait till I understood their message before turning and leaving us forever.

Thats when I woke up.

THE END.

**Just kidding.** **I WOULD HATE ENDINGS LIKE THIS. **


	15. Salami, pastrami, masami and wasabi

During tea break Korra and I didn't look at each other. Asami came after lunch, holding a present for me, "Hey Champ!" She kissed my cheek. I looked over at Korra for her reaction.

She averted my gaze and frowned angrily into her soup. In my mind I smiled evilly, "Thanks babe." I kiss her on her cheek,placing the present down and running my thumbs on her cheek bones. I look over Asami at Korra but she's face deep in her bowl and slurping down the rest of her noodles. Rouzan bursts out laughing, "Oh! Young love!" Asami and I look at the man, I notice that Asami looks at Rouzan a little longer than necessary, _I don't blame her, I'm secure enough in my own masculinity to say Rouzan was a good looking kid._ We're all looking at him so I subtly look up to see Korra sigh and say. "Hey, Asami, nice seeing you."

"Hello Avatar Korra!" Asami says her voice light. _Asami always asks me questions on Korra. Its' awkward and guilt ridden for me to answer questions such as, "What does she do in the morning?" or "Does she like panfry noodles?" or things like that. It's so guilt ridden because I can answer them. _

Rouzan stood his face amused, shaking his head, "C'mon korra it's time for some training. Obviously Mako wants us to leave, the way hes eyeing us."Just the way he says it, he knows that whatever I'm doing I'm doing it in attempt to make Korra jealous. _Bastard calling me out._

Korra puffed up, "Let's fuck stuff up."

Rouzan laughed, "That's the spirit."

My arm slacked a little around Asami's waist as Rouzan and Korra walked out. "What do you want to do today?" Asami pouts her lips, "We have a lunch date!"

Bolin waves us off on the dock as we board the ship full of off duty White Lotus Sentinels. Asami was talking about something about her Moped that I tried listening to but when I looked around, I saw Guard Howl carrying a large sack. _Oh. Fuck no. What great spirits does he want? _I watch him, my face frowning.

He was looking at the island, his face smiling. Another guard was with him, a woman of 30 looking of Watertribe descent. I strained my ears over Asami's lovely voice to hear, "…Tradition? Do you have to make it?" Howl asked.

The other guard says, "Well, my husband got this for me, he bought it here. It's beautiful isn't it?" She juts out her neck to reveal a water tribe necklace. "It is indeed."

The other guard says, "Avatar Korra is soon to be marrying age, she might be seeing this one day."

Howl froze. I froze. _WHAT? _Howl coughed a little in his hand, "A proposal, heh, true. I wonder if they sell more necklaces here as well."

The guard laughed, "Thinking about proposing to someone back home Howl?"

Howl laughed, mostly to himself, looking down at the railing shyly "Something like that."

_What the hell does this guy think he's going to do? _My heart dropped, _Is he really going to propose to Korra?_

I suppose the guard gave Howl an incredulous look because Howl laughed, "Maybe something a little bit off of a promise ordeal."

The guard answers, "mhm. _'something like that'_ my ass."

Howl shrugged, smiling a little off, "Hey, stuff like this has to be accounted for. Hopefully, she's take it." The other guard patted his shoulder nodding, "Look at you, smiling just thinking about her. Howl, you're a great guy. Anyone would be lucky to settle down with you."

Howl sighed, looking forlorn, "That's the thing, settling down just doesn't seem right for the girl I'm in love with." _Korra. _I bit down, accepting this as well.

"If I make this decision, it's going to tie her down. She deserves to be free and to see the world before me. I won't bond her to me. It's selfish. I love her too much to do that." Howl looked over at the island and sadly smiled. "Whoa, Howl, I always knew you were a softie at heart" The other guard clobbered Howl soundly on the back.

I looked back down at Asami, as she drawled on about racing and probending being canceled. I may be thinking too far ahead but I saw a future with us somewhere in leisure. Our kids somewhere playing; Probably one or two would be firebenders, burning each other amock. I supposed that Asami and I would be 'happily in love' and relaxing next to radio listening to music, her dragging me around to events and- I was suddenly bored of this future. Sure it was safe but exciting? Not at the very least. With Korra, I knew the world would be crazy and uncertain but it was a life I actually looked forward to.

He sighed and looked away from Asami, feeling guilty thinking of Korra, _Howl was right. Korra would never settle down so easily without knowing there was peace and balance. Heh. Not even then. I hate to admit it but Howl beat me to knowing Korra more. But were my affections higher than his? _I thought uncertainly. _Howl would always be in Korra's past, whatever they've done_, I blushed a little my mind in the gutter,_ but I was surely going to be in Korra's future. Even if it makes me the look crazy._

I began to imagine life with Korra. Full of arguments and clever snide and frank remarks. I saw us fighting and getting angry. But underneath it all, I saw us alone in areas around the nations, kissing in exotic lands and tasting different flavors on our tongues, our skin always touching unembarrassed. I fantasized nights full of wrestling with clothes gone and- I stopped. I needed a cold glass of water. Badly.

"Mako? You ok? Your face is flush."Asami placed her hand on my cheek.

I placed my hand over hers and weakly smiled, "Yeah, it's nothing."

I wipe my brow and tug my scarf self-consciously, running my hand through my hair I absently kiss Asami on her head, "So, a picnic in the park?"…

We're lounging in the park, my head in Asami's lap looking up at her under a bare tree that overlooks the fountain. It's quiet except other couples that pass and children that play by the fountain. She sighs adoringly and I follow her line of sight to a couple, a man in blue peddling a bicycle with a tan, somehow familiar yet attractive girl with glasses that look wrong on her face and a wide hat riding the handle bars. "That looks like Korra." Asami pointed out. They peddled away, laughing, _It can't be. Shes on the island still. _I shake my head, "I didn't get a look." Although not right, I get cautious that it could be Korra. Asami looks around and plucks a leaf from the snow ridden ground and places it on my head smiling.

I pluck the leaf off my head grinning and it hits me. I slept, literally, here with Korra at least a month ago. Asami leans over for a secluded kiss but as my vision gets filled with Asami, in my mind I only see Korra in the morning light. It was the first time, ever since my parents died, that somebody took my mind off of Bolin and the world. _I loved her for that. _


	16. Moon talking

"No funny business! Whoa! I swear, Howl if I fall…" I yelled, my disguise almost flying off.

"Well, if you just stop moving!" We make it to the top of the hill that almost overlooks republic city. When I yell out suddenly afraid, "NEVERMIND! You want to go fishing? I feel like fishing. Or you want to eat some water tribe grub? I feel hungry let's eat, all that peddling you have to work up an appetite."

Howl turns his head toward me giving me a disbelieving look, "Spirits, Korra, has republic city made you weak? Being afraid of Amon is one thing but heights? Show some backbone"

I frown at him, adjusting my seat on the handle bars, "Shut yer yapper Howl. I'd like to keep my backbone. Heights don't scare me. Its suddenly plummeting to death that scares me."

"You ride Naga all the time." Howl points out, placing his feet on the floor. I look at him once more, he does look good without the Sentinel's outfit but I snap back, "Well Naga, I can trust."

"You trust me don't you?" Howl gives me a mischievous look.

"Not when you look at me like that, I don't."

Howl leans up and kisses my jawline, "Korra. Trust me, I used to do this all the time when I was 7 in the earth Kingdom."

"Was it this dangerous?" I say, tightening my grip and eyeing the slope.

"Yes, maybe even more." He wags his brows at me.

I laugh, "Liar. But I appreciate it anyway."

We begin moving closer to the slope when I say, "Howl, if I die, take care of the next avatar will ya?" in a teasing way but Howl stops. He looks down at his hands that grip on the bars. _OH FUCK. WAY TO KILL THE MOOD KORRA!_ He suddenly says, "Your right, I shouldn't put you at so much risk. C'mon we can take a zigzag hill or something." I jump off and stand in front of the bicycle placing one of my hands on his and the other on his cheek so he can look at me. "Howl, stop. I was just kidding. Please don't be sad."

He sighs into my hand, kissing my palm and gives me a smile, a sad one but a smile, "You got some cruel sense of humor."

I lean in and kiss him long enough that when we pull away we're dizzy, "I just like to torture you sometimes." I whisper into his ear. I jump onto the bike again as Howl chuckles.

"Hmm. Well, Korra I guess this-" Howl pushes off the slope hard suddenly causing us to speed down the clear hill, "EVEN!" I scream as Howl laughs.

We hurtle down the hill, sights blurring past us. This is _nothing_ like penguin sledding but I up up the ante and I subtly bend gravel to increase our speed much to our delight. Its hitting a crack and flying into a snow covered bush, laughing while we're soaring through the air, that I finally got to say, maybe blurt, "I love you."

Howl pushes up his perpetual bed hair from his scratched face his eyes wide. I bite my lip seeing his face blush brightly. "Let's get going, I promised authentic republic city food right?" I begin to scooch over the edge of the bush when Howl grips my face and quickly kisses my forehead, my chin, nose, cheekbone and everywhere except my lips. He kisses my temple and whispers, "I love you too." That's when he finally kisses my lips that I know for the first time in months, I'm safe. Even for a little while.


	17. Swimmingly

I spiraled down; my legs tight until I break them into a split as I landed in mid crouch in front of Rouzan. The sun was rising and it was getting just a little warmer. "You tired Avatar?" Rouzan says his breathing heavy, he braced himself in fighting position. I stood, swaying a little from Rouzan's chi-blocking. I shook my head, leaning into fighting stance, "Not even close Zan."

We had trained evening after Bolin and Mako left to live at Asami's to break of the next day. They seemed so happy and pleased to be leaving, it stung but it didn't matter. They deserved some life of luxury somehow. While they departed on a ferry, Rouzan waved off the dock and I 'meditated' in the middle of the yin and yang symbol that overlooks the bay. "Hold on, I need to ask Korra something about the lockers at the Arena." I heard someone say.

Soon, Mako was behind me, "Korra,"

I didn't turn around, "All lockers are secure Mako. Run along now to your ferry and princess."

Mako sighed behind me, "Korra, I-we…we need to talk. I mean, I know this might sound bad but I do like you, but I like Asami too-"

"I've heard it all before. So?"

"Are you really going to let this go?" _Yes. I'm going to have to let go so much things soon, might as well start now_. I thought bitterly. I sighed furiously, "Mako, I don't want to repeat mistakes. Just go and live your life. I'll live mine and you'll live yours. We're friends." I didn't turn around when he replied, sad, "_Mistakes_? _Friends_? Fine, if that's how you see it." His retreating footsteps stopped, "Korra, I just-" He exhaled frustrated and said, "See you around Korra."

"Goodbye Mako." It wasn't until the sun had set when I felt Rouzan's hand on my shoulder telling me to train with him that I let one tear roll down my cheek. ..

I pant, bracing myself over and my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Rouzan rests against a boulder, trying to catch his breath, "You…ready…to…call it…quits?" He gasps out. I flip my hand back and forth, trying to catch my breath, "Not…even…close!" Rouzan belts out a hybrid laugh, sigh and yell, "I…am!"

I straighten up, stretching my arms over my head, "does this mean I win?"

Rouzan calms his breathing finally and wipes his forehead, "For now." He looks up at the rising sun his eyes squinting. I stare at him for once, seeing how he stood tall and always shifting somehow like flickering a tail of a serpent. His spiraling and intricate tattoos mystifying me to no end.

"You remind me of a dragon," I blurt out, wiping my face against my pelt.

Rouzan snapped attention at me, his face indescribable, "Ha, you don't say." He smiled and said, "C'mon lets go eat breakfast." Even though it made no sense why I said it, it just felt right calling him that.

"Where are all the Lotus Guards? The kids? Tenzin and Pema? Everybody?" I ask, stuffing another steamed bun into my mouth, looking around.

Rouzan chews, shrugging, " It's Saturday. There are still some lotus Guards but your _beloved_ one? I think there's this meeting in the city. Something about new precautions for Benders…"

I nod, _I shouldn't be there. I can't protect anyone yet if I'm like this. _"What are we going to do for the time being?" I wipe my hands on my pants and rest my chin on my fist.

Rouzan smirks, "We could do something _fun _but I don't think your _beloved _guard will approve," He wiggles his brow suggestively.

I punch him on the shoulder, "Next option."

"We could train some more…" He winces at this option, showing just a tad of humanity that I haven't seen in him before.

"Uh. No, next?"

"Wanna go swimming?"

**sorry short chapters, its really just paving away for some fresh and juicy chapters**


	18. plans

**[due to the new Episode, things have been skipped so it can at least follow the same path/timeline as the show. Minor alterations have been made.]**

"Pema." Lin Bei Fong nodded curtly at the pregnant woman. I watched partially amused as Pema squinted, her hand on her hip and belly, "Lin." Lin smirked and followed Tenzin to the meeting room where leaders of the Lotus Guard and other nation leaders were at. I followed, feeling hallow and exhausted. Rouzan stood emotionless next to me, almost like a pillar of guidance and structure that I needed at the moment. At the connecting hallway, Tenzin turned to Asami, Mako and Bolin. "You three should get some rest." He placed a calm hand on Asami's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your father. This emotional shock must be hard on you. Please, get some rest." Asami nodded, her face obscured by her hair. I nodded silently as Asami looked at me for reassurance, "You can use my room."

"Where will you sleep?" Mako asked, his face worried and tired.

"I'll figure it out." Rouzan nudged me teasingly. I glared at him as he silently laughed returning to a bland face. Mako must have understood because his brows pulled close and he frowned closing his eyes and exhaling. I mentally cringed just a little as Mako wrapped his arms around her and guided the other way, "How do you know where Korra's room is Mako?" Bolin asked.

I looked away when Asami looked up at him, "Yeah. How do you know?"

I heard him say, "I brought her in with Rouzan when she passed out the other day, remember?" _When you rejected me. _I blushed remembering what we did before. I shook my head, _Its all water under a bridge now. _

"You ok?" Rouzan asked, his tone neutral.

I sighed, my shoulders feeling heavy, "Not until this revolution is over and the world is at peace." My mind was plagued with strategies to pull and crusades that must be done. I was weighed down by things that I must do, and if I fail, what I must overcome and accomplish to get it to succeed. _Even if it means the end of me. I will not let the world go without a nonbending avatar. _The solution may not be orthodox but it will give hope. _Somehow. _

Rouzan mirrored my sigh and clapped me on the shoulder, his smile tired, "No pressure."

I flexed my arms as Tenzin opened the meeting room doors. A loud shush cleared the room from the clatter as we entered. I saw several of my sifu's from the Southern Water Tribe compound and others in lotus Guard uniforms with different emblems. Everyone was serious faced and stern around a large wooden and glossy table that had the four nations embedded into the top. It was a war strategy table.

"Thank you for making it. Although I am against violence, I do not believe pacifism will solve matters in Republic City." Tenzin spoke as he seated himself at the head of the table. I look around the room at the posters and banners of coordinates and strategies that cover the walls. I glimpsed a picture of Avatar Aang with other people I vaguely all sit to Tenzin's right and left flank.

Everyone greeted us soberly yet when seeing Rouzan, some of the fire nation leaders stiffened. I glanced at Rouzan to see him unfazed by this. "Then what do you recommend Tenzin?" Someone asked.

"I have gotten word that Ambassador Zuko will arrive in couple days' time. Also Firelord has scheduled a representative to take her place in this counsel. Until then, we must prepare all benders and to send word throughout the world of this menace."

"Ambassador Zuko? How did you reach him?" A leader asked.

Tenzin answered absently, "Due to personal relations with he and my mother, they have remained in close contact." _End of discussion. _

"We must plan an evacuation soon." Someone stated.

"No. We mustn't alarm the citizens of the city. It will only accelerate Amon's plans on pushing all equality throughout the world. We must think before we place anyone in danger of Amon." Lin explained.

I sat quietly as this meeting was taking place before my eyes. _What am I supposed to do? _

"We can move slowly in the evacuation by removing the children of the city to safer and secure locations." I suggest feeling everyone's eyes pull away from Lin to me. _That way, if there will be hope for the future… _

"How do we know these children will not give these plans away to Equalists?" A crude voice asks me.

"Do you suggest we _kidnap _the children?" Another asks the other.

"I don't suppose you have any better Idea?" Someone interrupts. An argument erupts between these voices to the leaders that I don't know.

"Quit Fighting!" I slam my hand on the table shutting people older than me by years and experience up, "We need to be on the same page here, we cannot fight at a time like this!" I say my voice into authority.

"Avatar Korra is right. It is at least one step toward some security into the future. We must be supportive and innovative at this time." Rouzan speaks his face deadpan. I notice as the fire leaders gulp and avoid Rouzan's eyes and stare at me.

"It may not be a full plan but it's an idea we can work with." A water leader states, her voice kind.

In the course of the meeting, of the avid and unlimited discussions I yawn into my lap. I look up and notice others are beginning to take toll on the night. Tenzin finally speaks, "It would better for us to continue until the time of Ambassador Zuko and Firelord's representative arrives. Meeting will further continue until then. Good night or" Tenzin looks over at the clock that hands near the door, "Rather, good day." Everyone stands and bows to one another as we exit the room, our tired limbs taking us to our designated rooms.

I stopped at the open crosswalk when I looked to Rouzan, "Wait. I don't have a room." He laughs silently and looks up over my shoulder, "I think someone has a solution." I follow his eyes to that _someone. _"Howl…" I breath out his name like a relieved sigh. Rouzan pats my shoulder yawning, "Goodnight Avatar." He waves at Howl as he walks closer and says, "Goodnight, _Guard._"

Howl waits until Rouzan is gone before wrapping his arms around me. I rest my head under his chin and close my eyes. "Oh. Spirits Howl. I'm tired." I whisper. I cling onto him as he whispers, "I bet. C'mon." He scoops me up, princess style, "You need to sleep."

I smile a little and look at him, "Are we really going to _sleep_?" I say cheekily. The rumble in this chest comes from his quiet chuckle, "Yes. We both need it."

_I am tad disappointed. _I sigh and snuggle closer and close my eyes. He murmurs in my ear as we enter is room on the east Temple chambers. He places me down onto the bed as he removes his helmet and cape like coat, flinging them off onto a small desk chair. I kick off my boots, remove my hair bands and untie my pelt. I stretch out onto the bed as he pulls off his light blue uniform. I place my hands behind my head, marveling silently at Howl. He removes the metal strap that rests on his chin and places it on the night stand. He rubs his chin and lies down next to me. I yawn into my hand and snuggle closer as he wraps around me, pulling the blanket up around us. He kisses me on the cheek and says, "We can do that in the morning."


	19. Paths not chosen

Howl's snoring. It's Sunday morning and the temple grounds are quiet. I pry my eyes open and roll over to Howl's sleeping form. _Why, Howwwwl, Its morning… oh. Geez. Get your head out of the gutter Korra! _I mentally shake myself as I nestle closer to Howl's side. There are bags under his eyes and his chin has stubble. "You look so tired Howl…" I whisper extra quietly tracing my finger along his face. _This war must end. Before getting worst. _I kiss him lightly before getting up and stretching my hands above my head.

_I have plans to put into play. _I crawl off the bed and dress up again, scribbling a note that I will see him later. I went out of my comfortzone and wrote XOXO. I knew he would laugh later. _Would I laugh? Would he laugh when I was gone? How would life be? Ambassador Zuko's arrival will take days, what will happen in those few days? I have to think fast. _I exhaled quietly as the unclear future dawned onto me.

The sun was rising when I began walking toward the main temple, trying to tie my hair without brushing it. My hands were shaking. I sat in the den of the quiet temple. I tried effortlessly to tie my hair when I felt hands place themselves over mine. I jump as I turn to see who it is, "Rouzan."

He chuckles, "Morning Avatar, need some help?"

I shrug, "What would you know about long hair? You have no hair."

He runs his hand over his short hair, "I knew someone that had long hair, and I used to fix her hair every morning. At night I would unbraid it and run my hands through it," He said wistfully, running his hands through my hair.

I feel him running through knots gently and I ask, "What happened to her?"

He pauses. His hands still in my hair but before I could turn around he pulls my hair into my signature ponytail, "She died, a long, long…long time ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Rouzan finishes and pats my shoulder, "Don't be. I'm sure she's really happy where she is."

"Do you miss her?" I ask, finally turning around draping my arm across the back of the lounge seat.

He crosses his arms over his chest and looks out to the courtyard, "Of course I miss her. I love her." _Not past tense. _

"How did…how did you cope with her death?" I ask quietly.

Rouzan looks at me, then his hands, then back at me. _Vulnerability? This is pretty interesting. _"I was hurt for the longest time. I kept traveling, trying to forget her. She was special…extraordinary. But I…I don't know how I coped with her death by traveling. I just kept moving. Until one day, I wasn't blinded by so much pain."

"So it _is _possible to get over someone?" I question. _Howl will, if anything goes wrong. _

"Yeah, I believe- _wait. _Korra, what are you thinking about doing?" He regards me analytically. He sizes me up, his arms crossed over his chest. "Korra, whatever you're thinking about doing-"

"Cool it Rouzan. I'm not thinking about anything." _Yet. _"If I were to plan something, I would talk to you first; you are my sifu aren't you?"

"Yes, but there doesn't have to be death anywhere in the future." He says. The way he says it, I can tell he understands what I was thinking about.

"You don't understand, Zan. I've seen Tahno, he's an empty shell of a person. I cannot risk the world in this much danger. I can't just sit idly by until someone arrives to plan! I know we need wait so we can be sure but I just can't. I know I said I would but-"

"Wait. I know your there kid. Get out." Rouzan called out.

"Uh… I'm sorry for over hearing." Mako slided the door open and shut as he came through, in loose pants and the torn undershirt. I greeted him, "Morning." He stared at me, his eyes alive as he watched me stand up, "It's alright. This conversation is over." I say. Rouzan glares down at me, grunting out, "Not even close, young Avatar." I glare at him back, "Wanna bet?"

Rouzan exhales sharply, "Another time." He swivels on his foot and leaves, "Korra- I'm watching you." He points his fingers at his eyes then at me. I roll my eyes and reply, "Sure you are."

I turn to Mako, "How much did you hear?"

Mako looks at me for a moment his eyes searching my face then look away, "I heard enough to know you're planning something. Spill Korra."

"There's nothing that concerns you. All you need to worry about is Bolin and Asami. They need you right now."

"I'm in this war too, Korra. Don't forget that, we're... _Friends_." He comes close that we're just a foot away from each other.

_You don't have to be. Mako, you shouldn't choose me over yourself or your happiness. You need to let me go. If you won't I'll force you to choose Asami, indifferently._

"Didn't you say, 'our friendship is over?" I say.

He tightened his lips and frowned, "I know I said that, but Korra,I care about you. You know that as well." _He admitted it bluntly!_

"Yes. But you need to be with Asami, she needs you," _its like a record repeating. I won't ruin Mako's chances of a good future with my selfishness. Regardless of my feelings._

We're so close, I can feel his breath on my lips. My entire body feels compelled to touch Mako. Run my hands up his arms and trail my tongue into his mouth- I push him away, "Mako, you're right. I _do _know. It's not fair for Asami after what she's been through." I begin to walk away when he hugs me from behind, "I'm sorry Korra." I relax just for a little tiny moment into the hug. In that fraction of a second I appreciate the contours of Mako's body feel against mine. I close my eyes and inhale everything.

I open my eyes and unlatch him from myself, feeling the cold draw of a future that will not happen. _I'm sorry too Mako. _

I turn to him, sadly, "Have you noticed; whenever we're together bad things happen."

Mako looks at me his face full of emotion that I do not wish to see on him, "What do you mean."

"You know what I mean Mako. If now, nothing good happens or comes out of it. It's probably wise not to go further."

_I wish we had a chance to go further. _Mako breathes deeply and stands back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, "I just wish…we could've. Without so many… changes."

I smirk forlornly, "I would've blew your mind."

"I wouldn't know yet until it happens." He leered enticingly.

I shrug nonchalantly, walking away as Mako reaches out for me again, "_if_ it happens."

**[a/n] requests are much appreciated**


	20. author's update

ok. Sorry I havent posted another update but BY SUNDAY YOU WILL BE REWARDED WITH DIFFERENT (wink wink) types of action to compensate for the lack of updates.

but someone sent me a clip of Korra firebreathing and I admit it that I did jump a little in my seat and clap my hands. YEE. Ok some spoilers in the new chapters is

yes there will be angsty makorra in it, because we need some daily doses

yes there will be badassness because hey, Korra is just another way to say KICKASS.

much more.


	21. Mako's Mornings

Mornings were killer. I would wake up disoriented all the time. I would wake up either next to Asami, from crying in her sleep or with Bolin on the floor, feeling off not having anyone in the room with him. For a peaceful place, I woke up in a constant blur of change.

I'd wake up earlier in the morning, pry myself out of my room and walk the quiet halls of the temple. I'd pass Korra's room, seeing it empty, and begin walking around the island.

It's when I do see Korra that these mornings are so treasurable and strangely great. I would see her walking across the courtyard, her face sleepy but content, her hair down. At first glance I didn't recognize her. She looked mature and almost like a spirit in the early morning mist. She'd materialize from wherever she slept, _probably at Howl's, _envy killing me, and walk across with her hair down and blowing peacefully. One morning we passed each other, her sleepily walking by. I greeted her but she was in such a blissful daze that she glided her hand across my chest and kept walking. I reluctantly admit that I did stare at her as she walked away, her hips swaying invitingly. Another warm morning I walked by a wash fountain that the guards use, her head under the faucet letting the water trail down her neck and back. For a moment I stood a little away admiring the view of her…assets.

I watched, my body hot, as she washed her hair, water splashing down her back and neck. It was like every sound was gone except her and my breathing.

"Uh, mornin' Mako?" She said, her face reddening around the cheeks.

I blinked and closed my gaping mouth, "Oh, morning Korra." I remember practically running away to the bathroom and dunking myself in cold water.

But on Mornings when I walk around, I pass the sitting room area that Ikki tells me no one uses, I see sometimes Korra sprawled out on the floor cushions, her hair undone and her face oddly peaceful. It was the one morning that I really passed her that I favorite the most.

I tip toe around her, her clothes misshapen and disheveled. She hugs the cushion, smiling a little. My heart beats faster as she sighs and rubs her face against it. _I can't believe I'm jealous of a floor pillow. _I shake my head and walk away.

"hmm…mako…"

I jump a little and turn around with an explanation on my lips but shes still fast asleep. I sit next to her, stroking her hair out of her face. "You're going to catch a cold Korra…" When I try to place my coat on her, she grips my wrists and pulls me under her, still fast asleep. I lay still. _Oh. Spirits. I'm doomed. _I edged off the cushions trying to push her gently off when she rolled and snuggled closer to me, crushing herself to me. In an instant I was hot all over. Korra filled my senses that I only thought would happen in my dreams was happening as I placed my hands on her sides. I rubbed her back, feeling the deep curves of her spine through her clothes. I ran my hands down gently, soaking my hand in warmth from her smooth and fit back. I slid a little downward so I could run my lips down her neck and kiss her on the collar bone, breathing in her scent. She sighed in her sleep, content. I held her face in my hands, my imagination running wild. When times would be peaceful and when things were settled. I would hold her like this at some faraway place. I gently pressed my lips to hers and pulled away to see her face. I could only do these gentle things to her in mornings and when nothing else matters.

She smiled again and leaned in her sleep toward me. I cradled her face in my hands, smooth and warm like I pictured it. I regret all those times touching her with my gloves. This feeling was incredible on my palms. I felt over heated as I pressed my lips back to hers in one grinding motion, letting tongue taste her sleeping mouth. She moaned in a whisper against my mouth, placing her hands on my chest. I bit back my own moan as she wrapped her legs around my waist, practically opening herself to me. I would have tugged on my collar or scarf and probably coughed in my hand abash like but in the stillness and eerie glow of the morning I sucked up every ounce of humility and surrendered a gentleman act.

I reached around and gripped her backside, holding one cheek sliding myself between to kiss her like the way I've been wanting to kiss her since she left the gym that one day, in hopes of seeing her guard. All this suppressed urges broke any restraint I held as we molded together, my pants embarrassingly tight. She gasps and shifts against me, awakening from the tangible tension that erupts from just us touching.

She slowly lifts her head up and blinks slowly looking down at me. "Mako?" She whispers, her voice groggy.

I hold her chin, running my thumb across her lip. "Korra…" I breathe her name as her eyes widen, fully awake. I hug her tighter to me as she struggles against me, "Oh shit! Mako! Wha-"

I kiss her mouth hard, and whisper into her ear, "Just for right now Korra. Please."

I could see her acceptance and inner turmoil as she looks at me with her big blue eyes. We stare at each other before she leans in, her eyes closing. I capture her lips again and we enter this long awaited frenzy that involves our entire bodies. Our hands and tongues become extensions of our lips as we gasp and cling to each other.

She sits on top of me, her lips bruised and smiles down at me. I take a second to recollect my bearings, my shirt thrown somewhere my bottoms just teasing Korra of being fully off and her being fully _aware_ of how I'm feeling. She pulls off her top revealing her bindings once more. I slide hands up from her tight stomach and up to them, sliding my thumbs underneath. She gasp, sliding against me as I find her breasts. I slip my hand higher up and grip her, almost hungry for her reactions. I run my thumb against one peak letting her feel me as she grinds against _me. _She widens her eyes then squints mischievously down at me. "Oh…Mako…" I lean up and kiss her neck as she breathes heavily against my shoulder, my hands busy with her. I pull one hand away and I wrap it behind and below, slipping my finger between her undergarment folds so I can slip one finger in-

Korra grips onto my shoulder, gasping. I stare up at her, through half lidded eyes as she writhes over me. I thrust another finger in and withdraw both. She grips tighter as I thrust them back in, grinding against her. She moans inside my mouth kissing me harder. "Mako. Don't play with me. _Do me."_ I grab onto her, withdrawing my fingers as she sighs in protest and flip her onto her back, as I slide between her legs. We don't hesitate on removing any more clothes as she smiles up to me when I line ourselves up, I feel little content to hear Korra sigh appreciatively at _my…_ _I can't believe we're finally doing this. I wish we did it slower or somewhere else…._She grips suddenly onto me, pushing away at the same time, her eyes wide and seeing something I can see. "Korra whatever it is, it can wait." I say, reaching out to her again, kissing the side of her neck and feeling her body mold against mine again.

She pushes my face away and glares at me, "You know what? This," she gestures between us, "could wait. Wait, no this doesn't even need to happen if this all you want when you have Asami." Korra pulls and stands away from me, adjusting her clothes and covering her eyes. "Make up your mind Mako." I recollect my things and head back to my room. Back to Asami and hating myself for it.


	22. Hallways and Plans

[Sorry if its sorta wobbly, I had to alter it so it would at least try to sync with the actual story line, so it might just be a fast-forward a little with added scenes]

I sat with Korra as she slept. I sat with her as the sun set and everyone was quiet in the big temple. I ran my thumb across her warm hand, as I tried to remove the guilt of having Korra walk out on me that one morning. It felt like the world had stopped and the wasn't a war outside the walls. I lightly traced the scars that appeared all over her face and body. I gripped her hand as she shuddered and sighed, a crease forming on her forehead. "Where is she?" I heard someone whisper urgently. I knew that voice it was Korra's guard. Howl. I heard another voice, _Asami'_s as her footsteps began receding quickly, "She's inside sleeping." I stood up letting go of Korra's hand as Howl came in, his eyes bloodshot and dark circles framed his eyes. He had stubble. For a sheer tiny moment I felt envious of that stubble. Howl was a man in Korra's eyes while I was just a boy to her.

"Mako, thank you." Howl came to me and bear hugged me, his body cold. But before I could say anything he dropped me, pulled off his helmet _oh look at that, he has hair _ and knelt next to Korra, gripping her hand and running the back of her hand against his face. I could see his eyes shining. "Korra…" He sighed. He kissed her hand and wrist.

I stepped back, feeling like a peeping tom. I backed away to the door still watching the scene as Korra's eyes remained closed but she sighed with a smile and placed her other hand Howl. Howl kissed her fingers, her voice hushed, "I've missed you." I am forgotten as Howl laughs in a tiny hushed burst and says, "Can't equal the amount of how I've missed you."

When I close the door all I could think of is being beside Korra was the most peace I've ever felt. I pushed down the regret of not accepting Korra's confession and the emptiness I felt without her and walked to Korra's or Asami's room.

I knock once. "Go Away Mako."

For the first time, I walked away not thinking about Korra but of Asami…

_**Just Before General Iroh Appears and While hiding out.**_

While I approached Korra, her back on Naga I couldn't help but remember the last day on the island when the goodbyes were quickly said.

_I averted my gaze as Korra suddenly embraced Howl, in front of everyone, gasps were made but a few "well, look at that. Surprises everywhere." Rouzan whistled from behind, relying on fire bending to transport and protect after us. I reluctantly turned as Howl dropped his fighting stance and gripped Korra tighter against him, his face buried into her shoulder. I watch as he puts his hands on the side of her head and whispers something into her ear. She blushes gently. He kisses her and says, "Promise me, Korra. Bending and all." Korra returns the kiss and untangles herself from him, "You promise me Howl. Bending and all." She runs back onto Naga's back, her face turned away. "Go Korra!" _

_That night in the pipeline, we rest on a dry platform, Asami and Korra on duty. I have my back face them but I listen as Asami asks, "Korra, sorry for asking but what did Howl say?"_

_I hear Korra sigh of contentment and a twinge of sadness as she says, "Well, he basically in shorter terms, '_My Avatar. Come back to me._'"_

"_He loves you." Asami said pointedly at me. _

"_It just feels like too much is going on right now." I stiffened a little._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Its just everything has happened so fast that I can't really understand what I'm feeling."_

"_You don't love Howl do you?"_

_There's a pause. I wait for her answer. "I do." _

We're talking now and I don't know what I'm saying. I'm speaking from my the top of my head. I can't feel myself as she turns to me, her eyes bright behind half lidded lashes I lean in as she pulls away. I blink before standing up and walking away. Her statement, "_I do." _Echoes painfully in my head.

_**During General Iroh Plans…[which will be delayed a little just because.]**_

General Iroh and Rouzan shared this brief glance at each other before Rouzan says, "Where ever Avatar Korra goes, I will follow." Korra doesn't respond but stares intensely at the General who nodded sharply, his eyes serious. The three of them share a glance before Iroh continues. I mule over the silence between Rouzan and Korra. Rouzan has just exclaimed his loyalty toward Korra but Ever since that one night Rouzan hasn't spoken personally to her. When he did Its been formal and rather frank remarks. I look over to Rouzan, his monk and vague smile replaced with an uncharacteristic forlorn look onto his face. I then continue to thread through those looks the three of them shared. _What's going on here? _

I lay awake in the dark close to Bolin when I hear Korra get up and walk off… I slowly and quietly follow her, keeping to the darkness of the makeshift buildings. I stop when I hear three voices. I memorized Korra's long ago. It's a reminder of what anything true can be. Her hushed voice is mixed with Rouzan's and General Iroh's.

"This technique…it's against the law." General says.

"There isn't a full moon either, Korra." Rouzan's voice is strangely soft.

"I know that…but Iroh do you know what I'm even planning?" Korra asks.

"Yes. Neither which are good ideas." Iroh says, his voice serious.

I hear Korra scoff angrily. Iroh says, "They're brilliant plans but with that much success it will pull out painful for you."

"I will do whatever I need to do to protect Republic City."

I hear Rouzan and Iroh sigh together. It's Iroh that speaks first, "We'll talk tomorrow night. I think we are all mentally and physically tired. Goodnight Avatar Korra. It has been nice to see the famous Rouzan again. Goodnight."

It's a couple minutes when I hear Rouzan saying, "It really is a stupid plan."

"You're talking to me now Rouzan?"

"This isn't the time to act immature Korra."

"You left me alone Rouzan. While I suffered alone, you knew and you did _nothing. _You shut me out!"

"How am I supposed to act? Cheering you on with a smile on my face? I can't Korra! All my lives, none has asked me for something so cruel and barbaric. Why me? Why?" I peak to see Rouzan on his knees, his face in his hands, trembling. "I can't do that to you Korra! I can't!" I'm taken back as I watch someone so poised break down just a few feet away from me. Someone that seems so ancient broken like ruins after a war.

Korra kneels down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We've made a deal Rouzan. "This is the cruelest thing I will ever do."

"If it happens. Maybe, Aang and all the past Avatars will help us and it wouldn't end with this."

"My past selves shall tear me apart for this promise we have made."

"I'm sorry Rouzan. I really am." Korra's voice sounds so far away. I peer out a little from behind the wall to see Rouzan peering up to her, his cheeks tear stained, "I'm here for you through it all, Avatar Korra. Till death do us part."

Korra chuckled darkly, "Till my reincarnation runs amok."

The next three days, snow doesn't fall as often but Korra still covers herself in her coat. During Dinner, she arrives late and tired looking. Rouzan telling anyone that asks, "She's getting better at training." Whenever I or Bolin try to talk to her, she smiles wearily telling us she's going to feed Naga or something. It's the last night when the last sliver of moon was up and while resting on mat next to Asami that Bolin comes in, his face confused, "What is it Bo?"Asami sits up her face worried.

He doen't look at us, "I saw Korra earlier,"

"So? Is she alright? Did you guys talk?" Asami asks her eyes alarmed.

Bolin shakes his head, "No, she was with Naga, but when I tapped her arm she flinched in pain. I asked her what was wrong, she just said, 'I got some bruises today from some earth bending training after Chi-blocking training. Nothing big.' But guys, she was lying. I could tell. She didn't look me in the eye or anything. When I asked her why she couldn't heal herself she shrugged, 'Oh. I'll do that.' She's totally out of it!" Bolin pushes his hand on his face and kerplunks nexts to Asami and I.

"I don't know, Bolin…something fishy is going on here," I say. _Korra. What aren't you telling us? Is everything connected? _General Iroh has been sending messages to Bumi for some time now but whenever we try to talk to him, he blushes a little at Asami and tells us he needs to do more recon on the weather before the plan is put into action. But by the way he looks at Rouzan and Korra, I can tell they're all in one plan.

"We should get to the bottom of this." Asami suggests.

"Stake out?" We smile and nod all together. _Korra would've loved to do this, something… non bending related._

It takes till three at night that Asami shakes us awake, "Look!" She whispers at us, pointing toward Rouzan retreating figure. We follow him, quietly in the dark through the makeshift town, onto the 'courtyard' to see Naga trotting up, Korra resting across her back. Rouzan speak with someone, Iroh before Rouzan gently places his hand on Korra. She flinches and groans into Naga's back. Naga whines as her companion flinches again.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Iroh asks.

It was disguisable but I heard it, the hesitation, "Yes. She'll be alright."

"I just can't believe she would go through such measures such as _blood bending." _Iroh said disgustedly. We gasp. Our eyes widen. "Not Korra…" Bolin says shocked.

Rouzan exhales, "She's not doing it on anyone." We all release a relieved sigh.

"True, But this is more advance than that. On _herself_. It's horrible to see her scarred up." I tighten my grip on my scarf. _No Korra. The lengths you do._

"She won't listen to us otherwise. Stubborn bullduck." I hear Rouzan sigh.

_[a/n] if you have any suggestions to what should happen you can just send me a little message or comment. _


	23. Eye Opener

"How can you cope with this? She's practically killing herself." Iroh says, their voices getting closer. We shuffle silently into a corner and strain out ears to hear them.

"I am coping with it every day."

"And what if she fails and destroys herself?"

"You mean, when she dies?"

They stopped walking. Bolin gripped onto my forearm. I understood Rouzan's wording. _When not if. How would _we _cope with her death? No. How can Rouzan say that? Korra won't die. She can't lose._

For a moment we watched as they stood staring at each other. Our breathing the only sound we heard. Finally Iroh spoke, placing his hand in Korra's sleeping one, "_If _she dies Master Rouzan. But as the Avatar, I believe she will not fail."

"But, please do not forget the other side of believing General. There is always another side." Rouzan said his voice heavy with another unheard meaning.

"What do you mean?" Iroh stopped again, his voice venomous. Bolin gasped suddenly covering his nose, from sneezing.

"I- Hold on." Rouzan looked abruptly toward our hiding spot in the corner. We stiffened holding our breaths.

"What is it?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing…must be just my imagination."

Asami scooted closer to me, the conversation making her uncomfortable too. _They were talking about Korra. _ _Her fate was already decided by herself. _We listen as the someone's door opens and closes and they're talking again. Their voices strained, "She's a magnificent avatar, that's all I mean." Iroh's voice

Continuing from a part of conversation we didn't hear.

"Doting on the Avatar, General? Joining Korra's little Harem?" Rouzan joked.

"This is ridiculous, how can I like the Avatar? It would cause my Grandfather to keel over in uncharacteristic laughter if that would happen."

"Urgh…" Korra groaned breaking their conversation. We slowly slide up to peer subtly past the wall. Rouzan carries the sleeping figure of Korra. "Shh… I'm sorry. Jeez, Korra, your arm is still bleeding." I hear Rouzan clicking his tongue.

Bolin and I exchange wide eyed looks. _Blood. _Looking back up I see Iroh whispering something to Korra, her nodding as he smiles a little and walks away.

"Zan… I can do it." Korra gasps out. I think enviously, _their shortened names for each other shows how close they are. A closeness I wish I had- _I slap out of it. I can't think like that right now. I strain my eyes but I see her trembling. Rouzan looks down at her, "Urg. Korra. I know you can blood bend 'safely' but I just hate what precautions you're doing. It's sickening. It's practically suicide"

"Shut up. After the full moon, I'm done with it. Promise." _Blood bending?_

"Only until, right." Rouzan says menacingly.

"You'll be there right, so I won't hurt anyone?"

"Blood and scales, Avatar. Through blood and scales."

Korra shudders a breath, "Good, I just can't think about the risks I putting on the people I'm trying to save." Rouzan carries her out of sight and out of hearing. We sink to the floor, our bodies suddenly heavy.

Asami sniffles, covering her face with her hands. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. We may not be together but I still don't like seeing Asami like this. "Although we aren't there, I somehow feel her pain." _You are so alone, Korra. Why alienate yourself from those who love you? From me? _

The next morning, the morning of the operation we suit up in silence. Korra strangely light and healed from whatever pain she had gone through last night. Korra hugs Asami before placing something in her hand. "Here. Keep something with you so you know you're team Avatar." Asami places the armband onto her wrist, her eyes sparkling as tears brim the side. Asami hugs Korra tighter, "You were the very first friend that's a girl that I actually like. Be safe Korra." Korra lets go and hugs Bolin, giving him Naga. I watch as Korra looks at Naga placing her big head on Bolin's shoulder. Her eyes sad but otherwise happy as she pets Naga. Rouzan shakes Iroh's hand, "Take care of her Sir."

We walk down the dark tunnel, Rouzan far up ahead, a small flame in his hand. I watch Korra as she walks straight backed in front of me, her shoulders tense. Her sadness for goodbyes feels unequal until I see it, _someone giving their possessions away. Her eyes aren't sad or happy but determined in a nonchalant way. She knows the high possibility of losing her bending. But death? She can still live afterward…_I hate myself for thinking it but _will she even want to? She'll blame herself and call herself a worthless avatar. _I stop walking and grip onto Korra's shoulder, "Korra."

She stops and turns to look at me, her face becoming dimmer as Rouzan begins to walk further away from us, "What's the matter Mako?"

My eyes soak up her eyes as they stare straight into mine. _I can't tell her that I've figured her plan out. She would try and stop me from joining her. What do I say?_

I wrap my arms around her and hug her tight, resting my head on her shoulder. I don't push this hug any farther but we stay that way for moments that I absolutely forget everything. My worries and love that have been shattered and spread all over the place suddenly dissipate and vanish as I feel Korra's arms wrap around me. I whisper into her ear, "You will never be _worthless, _Korra." I can feel her lips move into a smile on my collar. She whispers, "Thank you Mako."

She pulls away from me and began to walk after Rouzan. The muddled feeling I had since I met her and everything that had been happening only adding and blurring my thoughts confusing me to no end, all these emotions that I could never hold down and explode when it involved Korra suddenly made sense. The offhand yet perfect peace that I could get whenever I see her crooked smile. The elation I feel or the electricity I only feel when producing lightning so matched whenever I have Korra near me makes effortlessly and balanced meaning in one simple yet heavy statement. This realization struck me suddenly as an orbital gravity swallowed me up and brought me down. I'm in love with Korra

**[a/n] Suggestions? Comments? Predictions? **


	24. Lets get ready

I throw two punches and jump over as an equalist grapple flings by my legs, the electricity buzzing. Rouzan fights off five or six, they're techniques rendering them inadequate as Rouzan jabs them before they can even block. I slice quickly, a line of fire cutting and pushing off several offending equalists. We're fighting in one of the dry metal hallways, Korra far ahead fighting off several equalists on her tail. "Korra!" I hear her scream in one burst and suddenly several equalists fly past Rouzan and I, splatters of blood across their chest and body. Their clothes aren't torn but I turn to see Korra, her arms bloody and her face serious. "No…" I gasp.

Two Hours before…

Rouzan, not dressed as an Equalist, stayed behind in the foliage at the base of the temple as Korra and I talked to Tarrlock. Korra turned to me, "Mako, can you message Rouzan that we're heading to the Arena? I need to talk to Tarrlock about something."

I climb down the ladder but when I close the door I stop and press my ear against it.

"What do you need to talk about Avatar Korra?" Tarrlock's tired voice asked.

"Tarrlock, do you believe that you can literally blood bend?"

Theres a pause, "Avatar Korra. You've seen my blood bend, I do believe I can." Tarrlock's voice may be tired but a hint of his arrogance still resides in it.

"I literally mean, if there is actually blood present, out of the body, can you blood bend it?"

Another pause, "I believe so, but it would most likely connect with its owner and begin blood bending them as well as the spilt blood. This is all hypothetical of course, right Avatar? You cannot be thinking of blood bending Noatak."

"I'm…I'm doing to myself." I gasp. _I never thought…no. No. No. No. This can't be true. All this time. Iroh's and Rouzan's actions suddenly make sense. But it doesn't fit with why Rouzan was suffering…it doesn't perfectly fit. What is their deal?_

I hear Tarrlock's bars suddenly rattle, Hes probably gripping them, "This is madness!" **[lol trolling on 300]**

"Only when there isn't water present I will spill blood in substitute."

"Promise me Avatar Korra! Do not fight Amon with the chance of scarring yourself with blood bending. It's inhumane! And Stupid!"

I hear Korra scoff darkly, "Promises… they seem to be adding up lately. I promise you Tarrlock I will end your sad story." I begin to walk down the ladder as Korra's footsteps near it but stopping as Tarrlock says, "But don't create one for yourself, Avatar Korra."

Running as quick as I could to Rouzan I grab his collar and push him against the wall, "What are you doing Mako?" Rouzan asks his voice angry but it doesn't match his face.

"What are _you _letting _her _do?!" I push him against wall, my voice hushed yelling.

Rouzan stares at me, trying to follow. I see the click in his eyes as he loses the calm façade and the ancient ruined face that I saw before scrunches up into a frustrated mask. He pushes me off him and glares down at me, but his anger aimed not at me but more to himself as he runs an angry hand across his neck full of scale and spiral tattoos, "You've figured it out, that's right. Korra will go through any lengths to fulfill her 'duties' as the Avatar, Even self-mutilation. It's horrible to what she has begun to store up what she has planned…I can't-" Rouzan hissed and glared away from me, his eyes oddly serpent. "She's been training hard for this day. Whatever obstacles, she will overcome them. On her sick terms." He sighed and dragged his hand down in face and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have the heart to see her become burdened with following the steps or rules of someone else." He said, his eyes looking in the direction of where Korra is. "She will pave her own legend. Even if it includes heartbreak and pain." He looks at me now, pointedly as he says 'heartbreak'.

"Does Howl know?" I ask I feel suddenly heavier and older than before like the bottom cup of an hourglass as the last bits of sand begin to fall. I slide the mask over my head as Rouzan looks at me, trying to figure me out, _Eehh… his eyes scare the shit out of me right now… _Rouzan looks away, scratching at a tattoo on his arm, his eyes downcast, "Howl is hit the hardest in all this. To know Korra personally before all this to see what she has become so matured. Howl has been hurting mentally seeing Korra in such distress. It's a shocking transition to see the fun loving Korra that he's in love with to someone he can hardly recognize than more than a full recognized Avatar. He's scared of and for her."

_Howl may be in love with Korra's past but I'm in love with Korra now. He's also the man she's in love with now too, _I thought bitterly."But there's something I don't understand…why do you follow Korra when you know you can't change it?"_Stupid question but I had to ask it._

Rouzan laughs a little, looking up like _Why me? _"I follow her for several reasons. She needs someone to be there. She asked for a favor that I will see through it, swore on my word. And," He sighs a little, smiling, "I love her too kid, might as well say its also not returned but hey," He shrugs a little, "I can always wait." I want to laugh out from something that I can't place.

"White Dragon?"

Rouzan grins a little, "White Dragon is a fine legend indeed."

We hear footsteps, Rouzan doesn't move because he replaces the lively smile to the calm and serene face he has whenever he's near her. Korra pulls of her mask as she enters the foliage, "Let's go to the Arena, we have evil plans to foil." She grins determinedly. I silently thank my mask because I smile probably in an embarrassing way when I see her just grin. As Korra walks away, putting her mask back on Rouzan punches my shoulder, chortling, "You got it bad kid."

Rouzan follows Korra as I finally agree with him. . . .

**R&R LEAVE ME SOMETHING like predictions or requests. **

**You want Korra to end up with Mako? Rouzan? Howl? ASAMI? Let me hear **


End file.
